Family Issues: Aftermath
by 5th Dimension
Summary: Sequel to 'The Perceptionist.' Nil is just starting to get used to his new life with the Kanto dexholders when his past returns to attack him. Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, extreme Specialshipping, minor Commonershipping. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Party: Girlfriend

**This is the sequel to The Perceptionist. This story mostly concentrates on the results of Nil's decision to stay with his seniors… and a few extras.**

**Shippings: Franticshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Extreme Specialshipping.**

**I don't own any aspect of Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Birthday Party- Girlfriend<span>

Nil's head hurt.

That is to say that he had a raging, splitting, headache.

He knew the cause. The cause had been bugging him for about three months now.

It was Yellow. She was always in his line of sight, flaunting her pregnancy. He didn't know what her problem was!

Okay… he knew. He probably shouldn't have announced to everyone that she and Red had decided to make a child at the top of a broken Ferris wheel.

But did that mean she had to intentionally go looking for him to hurt him? It didn't matter much anymore. Nil had simply decided that it would be easier to stumble around with his eyes closed all the time.

Nil was now living in the Viridian Gym. After his disastrous attempts in Sinnoh, the region no longer felt like home. Green was nice enough (and tolerant enough) to take him in, although Nil would have much rather preferred to sleep in a house, as opposed to a cold, dark, gym. Nil didn't know if this was a test of his character, or simply something designed to torture him. Oh, well. _At least the rot is gone._

* * *

><p>Red had been in a very foul mood for the past couple months. It wasn't because he was going to be a father; <em>that<em> particular shock had worn off a long while ago. Nor was it Nil, who seemed like a good enough (if mischievous) person after his views were altered. No, no, it was the fact that his mom and Professor Oak had gone ballistic when they heard that he got a sixteen-year-old pregnant, and the way the two of them seemed out to get him for it.

"Good morning, Red." Yellow sat up in their bed, yawning widely.

Red smiled. Why did he worry about his mom and the Professor? He had Yellow, and she was happy. That was all he really needed.

"I'm going to go downstairs to see what's for breakfast, Yellow. Blue's an excellent cook."

Blue _was_ an excellent cook. For some reason, ever since they found out about the pregnancy, Blue seemed to take on the obligation of feeding and housing them. At first, Red had been slightly suspicious, but Blue was oddly nice, for some reason…

* * *

><p>Blue was finally finishing up some omelets. She had decided that for repayment of the photo she took four months ago, she was going to let them stay at her place, no strings attached. Arceus knows that they needed a place to stay: Red's mom wasn't going to let them into the house easily and Yellow's home was with Daisy and Professor Oak…<p>

Blue smiled as Red stumbled down the stairs. "Good _morning_, Red!"

Red smiled back. "Hi, Blue. Omelets? Thanks…"

Yellow started to come down the stairs, too. "Morning…"

Blue winked at the two. "Hey Yellow, guess what?"

Yellow was still a little groggy. "Huh?"

Blue grinned. "Your favorite person said that he's coming over today."

Yellow didn't get it. "My favorite person is right here…"

Red smiled at Yellow. She was cute when she was tired.

Blue shook her head. "Not Red, silly, Nil!"

Yellow woke up a little more. "Nil? Why would he come here of his own free will? He should know not to bother me or Red by now."

Blue laughed fondly. "Attagirl, Yellow! He said that he needs to talk to Red about something."

* * *

><p>Nil tripped as he came into the house. He didn't know where Yellow was, so he couldn't risk opening his eyes. Green followed behind, looking like he was going to burst out laughing.<p>

"Uh… where are… uh…"

Blue pushed a button. "Over here!" came out of the closed closet behind Nil.

Nil turned around quickly and hit his face on the closet door. "OW! That's not funny!"

Blue smiled. Because Nil had only ever been her house with his eyes closed (Yellow having been there the whole time) Nil didn't know where he was going. Even worse, Blue moved the couch cushions and furniture around so that it was never in the same place twice. Nil never knew where an oddly placed coat rack would be.

"Red… could I talk to you… without Yellow… upstairs for a moment?" As good as Blue was, she couldn't move the stairs… but Blue had been getting Green to help her out around the house. Give her three more months, and her walls would be fully movable by themselves.

Red grabbed Nil's arm. "Sure, Nil, whatever you want." He led Nil upstairs into Red and Yellow's room.

Green looked up after them. "He's a lot better when he can't see what I'm thinking. It gives him an omniscient perspective that I think he could do without."

Nil slowly opened his eyes, prepared to close them again, but Red was the only person in the room. "Hah… you should probably get a slightly firmer grip on Yellow… she... hurts me… with her image alone. No one should have that power…"

Red grinned. "Well, given your talent, I'm glad that we can restrain you somehow."

Nil frowned. Blue's corrupting influence was in Red's face. He hoped that Blue didn't alter the 'fighter' too much… "Well, Red, I wanted to talk to you to see if you know a specific trainer."

Red was curious. "Specific trainer? I get challenges all the time. Is that what you mean?"

Nil nodded. "I'm looking for someone important to me, but I don't plan on leaving western Kanto anytime soon. That means I just have to use what's available… namely you."

Red understood. "Okay. Who're you looking for?"

Nil was quiet. "He's slightly shorter than me, with the same hair and brown eyes. He often wears impeccable suits and has a taste for battling that far exceeds my own."

Red shook his head. "No, Nil. I haven't met anyone like that, but I'll tell you if I do."

Nil sighed. "I thought not. He would have gone of the map…" Refusing to explain further, Nil left the room and went out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Blue!"<p>

It had been a week after Nil had talked with Red when the Johto and Kanto dexholders gathered for Blue's birthday at Green's house. Gold and Crys seemed excited, and Silver was nervous. Red and Yellow were chatting away in a corner with Green, and Nil was sitting in a chair that ostentatiously pointed away from Yellow.

"Thanks everyone! I think I'll open Greenie's present first!"

Green, Red and Yellow came closer to the present circle.

"Hmm… socks, Green? You know that I'll blab all of the secrets that you told me when we were kids if you displease me, right?"

Green blanched. "I'm… sorry… don't talk, please?"

Blue smiled. She _still_ had power over him, even after three months. "Next, Silver!"

Silver sat on a couch, hoping Blue would like it.

"Ooh… look at this… a necklace… with my name on it! Thanks, Silv!"

Silver smiled, but said nothing.

"Alrighty, then. Let's try Gold!"

Gold grinned. Crystal frowned.

"Huh? A Rubik's cube? Not underwear?"

Gold nodded. "I thought I would buy you something intellectual. Girls obviously have minds. I would know, having been one."

Crystal ground her teeth. "Yes, girls have minds. It's more than I can say about common sense for some boys."

"Okay, now Crystal's!"

Blue ripped open the packaging. "Hmm… a book! Nine Hundred Ways to Spend a Vacation… Thanks, Crys! This will be helpful…"

Crys was cheered.

"A double present from Red and Yellow?"

Red and Yellow nodded. "It's from both of us."

Blue opened it up. "Whoa… a new Silph Scope… it's the latest model… Must have been expensive! This is great, guys!"

Green frowned. As if Blue wasn't pesky enough, Red and Yellow had given her special tools?

Blue picked up Nil's gift apprehensively. "What's in here? Is it a bomb?"

Nil looked confused. "What? This is my first time handing somebody a gift, and you think it's a bomb?"

Crystal was staring at Nil funny. "You've never given a present before?"

Nil sighed. "Not for at least four years."

Blue felt a bit of pity. Nil had been on the short end of things, it seemed. She opened the gift. "Uh… what is this exactly?"

It was a water bottle with three buttons on the side.

Nil tilted his head. "This is an infinite cup. Using Quagsire's Water Song and a few other moves, it has several uses. It can never be emptied. The first button changes what's inside to water, the second to Potion, and the third to honey."

The others were looking at the small bottle with shock. Green was the first to speak. "Never can be emptied?"

Nil nodded and frowned. "Yeah, so make sure you don't unplug it and leave it on its side somewhere. You might wake up with your house flooded."

Blue was pressing a few buttons. "Um… Thank you, Nil."

* * *

><p>Green and Red were playing a game of chess, and everyone was cheering them on.<p>

As one of Red's rooks took one of Green's knights, the doorbell rang.

Nil stood up. His power to see into others' minds made it so that when he played chess, everyone who went against him lost, but it was entertaining to watch others do it. However, he needed to stretch his legs. "I'll get it."

The game went on until there was a loud squeak coming from the direction of the door. Everyone turned to see Nil backing away from it with a very white face.

Yellow didn't know what to make of it. "Nil, what is it?"

Nil was breathing quickly. "It's her… but it can't be her… the distance alone should have been enough to keep her away!"

Crystal frowned. Nil was never scared… or shocked… or anything else like that. His power to see into human minds was great enough that almost nothing surprised him… so why was he looking like he had seen a ghost? "Nil, what's going on?"

Nil turned to Green, closing one eye to blot out Yellow. "Green… this is your place… where's your back door?"

Green scratched his head. Nil was running away from something? Or someone? That was very unlike Nil, who always tried to solve problems quickly and efficiently so that they never came back. "It's in the kitchen. Why? Who is it at the door?"

The door crashed down, nearly crushing Nil. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

The Pokédex holders blinked. Nil was being hugged by a girl with large, purple hair and tan skin. Nil was now looking resigned. "…Hello, Iris."

* * *

><p>Nil was sitting on a recliner, staring at the ceiling. "Why, why, whyyyyyyyyyyyy…"<p>

The girl, Iris, was sitting next to Blue, chatting. "Well, I come from _very_ far away, and one day, _this_ guy pops up in my house, yelling something about a bulldozer!"

Nil frowned. "I was running away from an accidental Bulldoze move."

Iris continued. "Drayden was at the Gym that day, so I decided to have some fun!"

Nil sighed. "She stole my Pokéball. This is one instance where it's bad to have all six sharing one ball!"

Iris grinned at him. "He chased me into my room and we ran about, and then he kissed me!"

Nil was glaring at her. "I tripped and fell _just_ right."

"Well, after that, we went out for a few weeks."

Nil actually smiled faintly. "That was good, but…"

"Then he ran away, and I never saw him again until today!"

"…she is a little… eccentric."

Blue was smiling. This match-up was going to be easy. "So you're Nil's girlfriend?"

Iris smiled and nodded. "I've been faithful. It's been about a year or two, but I still love him."

Nil groaned. "Iris… sweetie… I'm going to go upstairs for a second."

Iris pointed at Red, apparently not recognizing the champion. "You should go with him."

Red nodded and took Nil to the second floor. "Nil… who is that girl to you?"

Nil grunted. "She's the only girl I ever loved."

Red squinted at Nil. "Shouldn't you be happy, then?"

Nil shook his head. "I do love her, but…"

Red frowned. Nil wasn't usually this reluctant. In fact, Nil had been mostly out-of-character ever since Iris arrived. "What's the problem?"

Nil looked panicky. "Well… you see… my face-reading talents don't work on pregnant girls…"

Red nodded. "I know that. Iris isn't pregnant, or you wouldn't look at her at all."

Nil was annoyed. "Let me finish my sentence. My 'perception' doesn't work on pregnant girls… or Iris."

It was absolutely silent for a second.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Crystal, could you come upstairs?"<p>

Crys raised an eyebrow. What did Red and Nil need _her_ for? "Coming!"

Blue was curious. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"So… you're upset because you don't know how to talk to someone without your ability to help you?" Crys crossed her arms.<p>

Nil nodded. "Until Iris, I never knew what normal was for others. It's like her face doesn't give off anything- no thoughts, no feelings. It's so eerie…"

Crystal frowned. "Well then, this is a perfect opportunity to get to know somebody without your power to help you!"

Nil face-palmed. He should have known better than to talk to Crystal, who always followed convention by the book. He didn't know how to do anything without his power. He needed somebody who didn't care about the means, just the ends. He needed somebody who got entertainment out of chaos, out of things falling apart. He needed… Blue.

That thought was frightening. "Ugh… I fell in love with the only girl my powers don't work with…"

* * *

><p>Blue smiled. She had snuck up to the top of the stairs and was eavesdropping. <em>So that's it.<em>

She almost giggled as she crept back down the stairs. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>Nil, Red, and Crystal came back downstairs, and Nil immediately went to sit by Iris. Iris looked happy. "What was that all about, Nil?"<p>

Nil managed to look bored. "Oh, nothing much."

Blue waved her hand in Nil's direction and he turned his head. Iris, however, was sharp and caught the motion. "Nil, are you going to introduce me to your _friends?_"

Nil was uncomfortable with the tone. "Ah yes… this is Gold and Crystal… they're together…"

Gold smiled roguishly and Crystal was flustered.

"Here's Red and OW! Yellow… she's pregnant with Red's child…"

Iris looked sly. "You _still _have that problem with pregnancy?"

Nil nodded, holding his head. "Yeah… this is Green, leader of Viridian gym…"

Green didn't even look up from the food he was now eating.

"Silver, a Pokédex holder from Johto…"

Silver was looking back and forth between Nil and Iris.

"And Blue… it's her birthday…"

Nil looked away, and then quickly looked back at Blue's face. _Wait… is she serious… she knows? Oh Shuppet, please don't do it, Blue!_

Blue smirked and did it anyways. "You haven't seen Nil for a couple of years, huh? Well, why don't you get reacquainted? Green's room is upstairs, the first door on the right. It should be good for an extended discussion."

Green glared at her. "Pesky woman."

Nil was panicking inside. He didn't know what to do… all his life his power had been ever-present. Reading minds was something that came naturally to him. What was he going to do with Iris, when he really didn't know what she wanted?

Iris was delighted. "Thanks, Blue! Come on Nil, let's go!"

She raced up the stairs, holding Nil's hand and pulling him along.

Yellow was suspicious. "Blue… you're trying to get them together, right? If Nil looks into Iris' mind and doesn't like what he sees, it's up to him whether he gets into a relationship or not, isn't it?"

Blue smiled. "Didn't you notice that I left earlier? Nil said upstairs that he fell in love with the only girl his powers didn't work for!"

Red was a bit perplexed that Blue had eavesdropped. "There's one other thing, Blue."

Blue turned towards Red. "And what is that, exactly?"

Red looked questioningly at her. "If they do end up together, what will Nil do when Iris is pregnant? You see what happens when he looks at Yellow, and he doesn't even have to look at her all the time! What will he be like during those nine months where he _has_ to stay with Iris?"

Gold frowned. "His ability seems to prevent him from fathering any children. It doesn't seem natural, for some reason."

* * *

><p>Nil was a little nervous, which seemed impossible. After all, embarrassment, nervousness, and anger were the three big emotions that Nil deemed unproductive. When faced with any of these, he just simply channeled the emotion into something else: strength, power, brilliance, whatever it may be. However, he simply didn't know what it was he should channel it into with Iris.<p>

"So… Iris… how is Opelucid City?"

"It's about the same… but you know Opelucid. It's always bustling and full of music…"

Nil smiled. "Yeah. Such music…"

"Drayden keeps bugging me about the Gym, but I manage to make excuses most of the time."

"Oh? Is it good for a Gym leader to shirk from her duties?"

Iris poked Nil. "Is it good for a boyfriend to run away from _his_?"

Nil grimaced. "I'm sorry, Iris. It's just… at the time… I… I just couldn't stay," he finished lamely.

Iris wasn't pleased. "Oh, really. What on Earth was so important that you couldn't stay with me?"

Nil's head filled with memories of the Pokédex, the Hall of Origin, the _rot_, catching Dialga, and more. "Well…"

* * *

><p>Everyone downstairs was playing a game called 'Loaded Questions,' which Blue had bought for a previous Pokédex holders' reunion.<p>

Green frowned at the answers that he got. "Who is your favorite person? 'Yellow.' That'd be Red's… 'Red.' Yellow. 'Gold'… that's Crys' answer. 'DJ Mary'…"

Crys whomped Gold.

"…Gold's obviously. 'Blue'… That's Silver's… 'Green?' Blue's the only one left…"

Silver glanced at Blue. "Heh?"

Blue smirked. "You're my favorite because you do what_ever_ I want."

Green sighed. Blackmail just wasn't fair. "Okay. I win this round. Red's turn to guess."

* * *

><p>"…What was the rot exactly?"<p>

Nil shuddered at the memory of the disease. "It was a peculiar thing that ate away at my body… but it went unnoticed for the longest time. I'm not entirely sure _what_ it was. I'm just glad it's gone, or I'd be dead."

Iris looked concerned. "I don't want you to die! Please don't die!"

Nil was slightly confused. "The _rot_ is gone. It's no longer hurting me…"

Iris hugged him. "Yeah, but I don't want you to die _ever_. If you die, I'm going to kill you!"

Nil didn't know how to handle this. _It'd be so much easier if I could understand what she was thinking…_ "Okay, Iris. I'm not going to die anytime soon... so please don't kill me."

* * *

><p>"Got any threes?"<p>

"Go fish."

Silver was bored. They were playing Go Fish, for crying out loud! The party had to be over sometime… "Hey, Blue. What are you doing?"

Blue seemed whimsical. "Come here and put these on." She held out her new Silph Scope.

Silver put them on and gasped. He could see through the walls! "What in the world? What's this?"

Blue giggled. "This is the X-ray function. It doesn't really use X-rays, but the word 'X-ray' is cool, so that's what I call it." She pointed Silver's head upwards. "Look."

Silver could now see Iris hugging Nil and… crying? "Blue, I think that's a really private moment, and I'm not really interested in this guy…"

Blue smacked the back of Silver's head. "What do you mean you're not interested? I saw the looks you were giving those two!"

Silver inwardly cringed. "I was just wondering how a logical, methodical, near-omnipotent guy could get with an energetic, spontaneous, emotional girl like her."

Gold turned to Silver when he heard him rattle off a whole bunch of words. "Whoa, dude. That has got to be the longest thing I've ever heard you say."

* * *

><p>"<em>You caught Dialga?<em>"

"Yes, for the umpteenth time. I caught Dialga."

Iris looked deeply into Nil's eyes. "How strong are you?"

Nil scrunched his face up. "That guy, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"He's champion of two regions, and I'm his match."

Iris fell over. Her boyfriend was _strong!_ "You can defeat _champions?_"

Nil was amused by her behavior. "Red, sometimes. Definitely Steven, Wallace, or Alder. I don't know about Cynthia."

Iris twitched peculiarly. "Wanna battle?"

"Only if you do…"

* * *

><p>Yellow was confused. How'd this happen? "Hey… why…?"<p>

The other dexholders didn't answer. They honestly didn't know why Iris and Nil were battling.

"Go, Fiery!" The Infernape popped out.

"Go, Haxorus!"

Green flinched. He had never seen this Pokémon before. It was scary.

Red was muttering. "One-on-one battle, huh? I wonder who's going to win…"

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

The Haxorus whipped its tail really quickly, and Fiery went back into the Pokéball.

Nil was bewildered. "Huh?"

Iris smiled. "Dragon Tail is a move that switches out the opponent's Pokémon for them!"

Nil grinned. "Alright, take this!"

He sent out Dialga.

Iris hadn't really believed that her lover had caught Dialga until now. She was frozen in place. _It's so big…_

"Dialga, Draco Meteor!"

Meteors crashed down. Haxorus instantly fainted.

* * *

><p>"Legendaries are cheap!"<p>

"You said any Pokémon I want. Dialga is a Pokémon!"

"I didn't really think you caught it, though!"

"Him. Dialga is male."

"Whatever!"

Crystal didn't know what was going on. "Excuse me, but why'd you battle in the first place?"

Iris smacked her forehead. "He said he could beat champions… and I didn't believe him!"

"Didn't use my ability, though. That's weird…" Red mumbled.

Iris looked at him strangely. "Ability? Nil, what's he talking about?"

Nil shook his head. "I have no clue…"

* * *

><p>A girl with brown-black hair and violet eyes sat on the hill behind Green's house, watching everything with binoculars. "So <em>this <em>is Iris…"

A boy walked up to her. He was wearing a very neat suit. "What do you think of her?"

The girl made a _pff_ sound. "She probably would be the only flaw in the plan. From the looks of it, Nil doesn't know what she's thinking."

The boy started. "She's pregnant?"

The girl shook her head. "No. Apparently, Nil's ability simply doesn't affect her. She's what we would call 'normal' to him."

"And the other one, this 'Yellow?'"

"_She's_ pregnant. I know that for sure. However, given what Nil can do, he probably has her power already, giving him the ability to read both humans' and Pokémon's minds."

"How do we know that Nil will help us? He's certainly strong enough that alone we couldn't beat him."

The girl smiled. "But we're not alone. We have each other. We can take him. Especially after our trip to Sinnoh."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, done!<strong>

**This was a difficult chapter to write, simply because I wanted to incorporate so much. **

**I don't know what Iris is like in Pokémon Special, and frankly, I don't care.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic: Siblings

**Chapter 2. This is where the 'adventure' part of the romance/adventure begins.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Picnic- Siblings<span>

Professor Oak was done. After three months of hard work, he had finally finished the trio of silver Pokédexes. Using Nil's, he had created two more, each with the same capabilities as the original. He didn't know who would receive them, but it resolved the issue of only having one Pokédex in the 'silver Pokédex group.'

"Hmm… now to find two others who can use these," he muttered to himself.

A light, girly voice whispered in his ear. "You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

The professor jumped back, tripping over a pack on the ground. "Wha wha?"

The girl who had spoken had dark hair and violet eyes. "It's not a very good idea to get into that habit; it might lead to a slippery slope that you could have easily avoided."

Oak didn't like this girl's superior tone. "Who are you, why are you here, and how did you get in?"

The girl shrugged and skipped in a little circle. "Name's Vic, I'm here to take a couple of Pokédexes, and you left your front door unlocked. Seriously? I mean, according to a few records, three Pokédexes have already been stolen already. Why is it that everyone leaves their doors unlocked?" The girl seemed completely perplexed.

Professor Oak _was_ completely perplexed. "You're here to take a Pokédex?"

A boy in a meticulously neat uniform walked around Vic. "Yeah. You going to defend them? Do I need to attack him, Vic?"

Vic shook her head. "Nah. He may have been champion at one point, but now he's just an old geezer. He's not worth the time it would take to subdue him. We just need to take these to get _that guy's_ attention."

The boy nodded. "Alright, Vic. Have it your way."

* * *

><p>Nil sighed. He was very uncomfortable with this.<p>

After Blue's birthday, Gold, Crys, and Silver had all returned to Johto and Nil had left, not wanting to be around Yellow any longer than necessary. He had gone back to Viridian Gym, and Iris had left for whatever place she had been staying at. Nil had finished a good book, and gone to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with Iris' face in front of his. "Hiya, sweetie!"

Nil bolted upright. _Huh…?_ In his sleepy state, all he could think of was _purple_.

Iris was humming softly and wandering around the room, heading towards a basket that was just lying there on the floor.

Nil looked at the room. _What the Furret?_

The entire Gym had done a complete redecoration while he had slept. Everything was swept, the windows had flowery purple curtains, and throw rugs were everywhere. Giovanni's bust, much to Nil's amazement, had a flower necklace, make-up, and a small purple bowler hat on. It was too much for Nil to handle. Nil burst out laughing.

Iris turned and gave him a look. "What?"

Nil panted for breath. "Iris, you are aware that this place isn't mine, right? It's Green's. Gosh, he's probably going to have a heart attack…"

Iris pulled a cake out of the basket. Completely ignoring Nil's statement, she set it down in between them. "I brought cake! Cake is awesome. Here, try a piece!"

She fed it to him.

Nil wasn't prepared for that whatsoever. He was completely unromantic and didn't understand what had just occurred, so he just sat there with cake in his mouth for a few seconds.

He chewed and swallowed. "What was… never mind." He chalked it up to one of Iris' idiosyncrasies.

Iris didn't seem to notice his confusion. "I have more! Cake!"

The door opened and Green strode in, wearing his usual clothes. "Hey, Nil. I need the floor open and _what the heck is this?_"

Nil turned towards Green and absorbed the mood on his face. _Yep. He's mad._

Green stumbled around, taking in the draperies, the rugs, and the bust's decorations. "My… Gym…"

Nil cycled through the list of abilities he had obtained from the other Pokédex holders, but none except his own seemed to help with human relationships. "Uh… Green… I'm sorry, Iris has interesting… tastes."

Green was livid. "Get out!"

Nil shook his head. "Green, I'm sure we can work something out…"

Green whipped out his Charizard, who roared. "Get out!"

Nil didn't want to go. The Gym had been his home for three months, and no one else would take him in. "Green, I'm sorry…"

Charizard shot flame out of his nostrils.

"If you don't let me stay here, I'll tell the others about your _interesting _times with Blue when you two were kiddies."

Green cringed so badly that he fell on his back. "_What?_"

Nil grinned. _That_ had gotten Green's attention. "I'll undo the decorations, but I don't have anywhere else to go. So, you're going to have to put up with me until I can find a new place. Otherwise…" He left the threat unspoken.

* * *

><p>Blue had convinced them all to have a picnic. Nil still didn't know how she had succeeded on getting him to come. Check that, she had threatened him with Yellow, whom he was avoiding glancing at right now. All it took was one vision of the blonde to send him a migraine.<p>

Iris was still feeding him, but he had gotten used to it by now. It didn't matter all that much anyways, so long as she was content. When she wasn't content, she was scary. "Open wide…"

Green was sitting next to Blue and grumbling. "Hey, Green, whatcha mumbling about? You seem to be off in your own little world."

Green snapped out of his stupor and glared at Blue. _She_ was the cause of this whole mess. If they hadn't thought that they were siblings… "Annoying woman."

Blue waggled her finger. "Uh, uh, uh! Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Or would you like for Red and Yellow to know about the treehouse?"

Yellow was currently occupied with Red and not paying attention.

Green was fuming. "First Nil and now you…"

Blue smirked. "What? What did Nil do now?"

Hearing his name, Nil turned his head towards Blue. "If you want to see what happened, come to the Viridian Gym sometime today. I'm keeping it all up until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow were sighing contentedly. They were lying down faced towards each other, eating a few cupcakes that Iris had brought.<p>

Their Pikachus, Pika and Chuchu, were sitting at their masters' feet, talking about this and that.

Pika motioned his head towards the Kanto couple. "It's good that they finally got together, eh? It's been great spending time with you."

Chuchu was coy. "Aw, stop it, Pika! You're right, though. Red finally got a clue."

Pika tilted his head. "Oh come on, you can't say that some of the hold-up wasn't Yellow's fault, too. She never really had that much courage in that direction."

Chuchu frowned. "Yeah, that might have been part of it. The sudden reversal was slightly surprising."

Pika looked at her. "Sudden… reversal?"

Chuchu nodded. "Yeah. Yellow went from infatuated to… having a child."

Pika thought about it. "I believe humans call it pregnant. I don't know how they do it without eggs, though. Maybe we can watch…?"

Chuchu looked at him incredulously. "Really. No human has seen an egg come into existence, so why do you think we'll see a human be born?"

"Ah, well. But I sort of see what you were getting at. I don't think that it was all too surprising when Yellow and Red came together. After all, _we_ were perfect for each other, and we didn't wait to have Pichu."

"I'm not sure, but with humans, I think it's different. Remember Red's mother? She acted all funny and was loud after being told about the… pregnancy."

"Hey, Chuchu, what are you guys talking about?" Yellow had sat up. "Anything special?"

Pika tottered towards her. "Hey, Yellow! I have a question about…"

Chuchu shocked her mate slightly. Birth was private for Pokémon, so wasn't it the same for people?

Yellow was slightly confused. "Chuchu? What'd you do that for?"

Chuchu blushed and Yellow put her hand above Chuchu's head, reading her thoughts. "Oh. You wanted to know about…" Yellow cut off, blushing deeply.

Red stared at her. "What is it, Yellow?"

All conversation at the picnic was suddenly cut short by a high-pitched whistle.

Nil frowned. "Heh?"

Two people holding silver Pokédexes were walking down a small hill towards the picnickers.

Nil jolted. "Ah!"

Iris looked at him. "Do you know these people?"

The rest of the Pokédex holders looked at the Pokédexes in the duo's hands. The violet-eyed girl tossed one to Nil. "Here's yours!"

Nil looked dumbfounded. "What… what are you guys here for? Oh, my."

He stood up quickly and pulled out his Pokéball. The girl looked delighted. "Oh, you kept the ball I made for you! How's that working for you?"

Nil grimaced. "Fairly well, actually."

Iris was suspicious. What was this girl's relationship to Nil? "Uh, Nil…"

Nil snapped. "Not now, Iris!"

The dexholders looked at him. For all of Nil's faults, he wouldn't yell at Iris for no reason. These two with Pokédexes must be important somehow. Red spoke up. "Okay, how'd you get those Pokédexes?"

The well-dressed boy smiled. "We clubbed an old guy on the head."

The girl laughed. "It was funnier than it sounds."

Green bit his tongue. These two had attacked his grandfather? They were going to get a piece of him.

Nil was shaking his head. "I know what you want, but I want no part in it. I can't say that I agree with your plans, and it just might be that I'll stop you when you've overreached yourselves."

The girl seemed sad. "Is that any way to talk to your sis?"

As one, the picnickers turned to Nil. He'd never mentioned any family.

Nil seemed uncomfortable with the looks he was being given. "Victoria, Rob, as much as it pleases me to see you again, it makes me unhappy that you only came to try and _use_ me. It's not like you can force me to come with you… _aaaaaaaaaaaagh!_"

Nil suddenly fell to the ground, twitching with his eyes wide open. Iris was panicking. "Nil! Nil! What's wrong with him?"

Nil's eyes shifted red, blue, green, brown, silver, blue-green, gold, dark red, dark blue, dark green, and back to red. Then all the colors manifested themselves at once and merged. His pupils and irises turned stark white.

Rob frowned. "Sorry, big brother. You might as well know about this now."

Nil's eyes slowly cleared and changed back to the shiny clearness that they normally were. "What… was that… Rob?"

Rob smiled. "My ability, Nil. Did you think you were the only one blessed with powers?"

Nil chuckled humorlessly. "I would be surprised if I was."

Iris sent out her Haxorus. "You stay away from Nil!"

Vic put her hands together next to her shoulder. "Aw… how cute! Nil, she's awfully nice. It's a little sad that you're unable to do your little trick on her."

Nil glanced at her face. "If Rob and I have abilities, you must too, Vic. What's yours?"

Victoria smiled. "Haven't you noticed? All the plans you have seen are from Rob."

Nil swung his eyes in her direction and found nothing on her face. His powers weren't working. Then he looked at Rob and found nothing there, either. "What? I just read Rob's face… what're you doing, Vic?"

Victoria skipped down the hill. "I think you can recognize this for what it is…"

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

The Haxorus swung its tail back, but then stopped. Iris was concerned. "Haxorus, what's wrong?"

Vic came to a stop in front of Nil. "You're the logical one, you tell me what's going on."

Nil's eyes were very wide. "I… I…"

Victoria waved her hand dismissively. "It matters not if you know. I just wanted to see if big brother could figure it out. Come along, Nil. Your family needs you."

Nil was a little pissed off now. "No, Vic! I saw those flashes. I know what you're going to do. And if you think that simply making it so I somehow can't read your thoughts is going to change my mind and force me to come along, you're very much mistaken!"

Iris stopped. "Read… thoughts?"

Nil ignored her. "Go, Dialga!"

The Temporal Pokémon came out roaring.

Vic bounced back up the hill. "Look at that, Rob! He thinks to ward us off with one of the Creation Trio!"

Rob smiled. "You know what's scarier?"

Victoria grinned. "Two of the Creation Trio!"

They threw out Pokéballs that looked like Nil's.

Out came Palkia and Giratina.

Palkia screamed and slashed the air with the power to distort space.

Giratina cried and shifted the air, filling it with cold nothingness.

* * *

><p>Unlike Nil's first attacks on the dexholders, Rob and Vic's was in the middle of an open field as opposed to a cramped lab, so all of the dexholders sent out their starters: Saur, Charizard, Blasty, Pika, and Chuchu. Vic seemed unconcerned. "Nil, bro, I think that these friends of yours are making hasty decisions like you did. If we asked nicely, I bet they'd join us!"<p>

Nil shook his head and sighed. "They have morals similar to mine own."

Rob shrugged. "Oh, well. They aren't necessary. Only you are."

Nil grinned as he looked at Palkia and Giratina. "You think to defeat me with _these_ Pokémon? Have you ever wondered why I chose to find the Adamant Orb and spoke with Dialga, and not these two instead?"

Rob and Victoria looked intrigued.

Nil continued. "Palkia is only the Pokémon of space. He can only manipulate the first three dimensions: length, width, and depth. Dialga is the Pokémon of time. He can manipulate the fourth dimension: that of time itself. Width is length squared, depth is width and length squared, mathematically. Time, then, is length, width, and depth squared. Time is infinitely superior to space."

Rob gnashed his teeth. Palkia, he felt, had been the best because without space, time lost all meaning. Nil just _had_ to point out how much more powerful time was compared to space…

Nil turned towards Giratina. "And Giratina! The Renegade Pokémon. Ruler and only denizen of the Distortion World! Do you think to defeat time with the _absence of either time or space?_ Seriously, Vic, to compare powers, time is infinitely superior to antimatter, just as it is with space. How do you attack the fourth dimension with _no dimensions?_ There's a reason that the Distortion World only has one thing living in it!"

Vic wrung her hands. She had felt that the power of antimatter, that of sheer negativity, was much stronger than anything time or space could produce. After all, time and space could only create or change. Antimatter could destroy. Hearing Nil denounce Giratina as nothing made her angry.

Nil smiled. "And together, with the powers of lesser dimensions and no dimensions… You think you can defeat me with that? Even if you block my ability, you can't stop me. Dialga, it's up to you!"

Dialga nodded and turned to his siblings: the brother who fought with him on the Spear Pillar, and the sister who hid in her own world, bringing ruin whenever she left. He didn't _want_ to fight them, but he trusted that Nil knew what he was doing. Nil pretty much just said to go all out and attack without command.

"Palkia, Spacial Rend!"

"Giratina, Shadow Force!"

Palkia's claws and gems glowed, and then it hurled the essence of space at Dialga.

The move bounced off. Dialga roared in glory. When Nil had explained how time was the best, Dialga had changed his perception of time. In doing so, space became nothing.

Giratina vanished. Dialga looked around, but didn't see her, so he ignored the move. She would show up sooner or later. He shot a few Draco Meteors at Palkia as a test, but the Spatial Pokémon simply shifted the rocks' location in space to a few hundred feet away.

Giratina reappeared and attacked with brute force. Dialga shrugged her off with ease. Just as Nil said, antimatter couldn't compare with something that actually existed in a true dimension.

Dialga had fought both of his siblings many months before: once, when Cyrus had forced Dialga and Palkia to fight, and once when Giratina had pulled her siblings into the Distortion World. However, the training and friendship with Nil had changed Dialga. He would never be a mere equal with his siblings ever again. He was the eldest and most powerful of the Creation Trio, the first three children of Arceus, just as Nil was the eldest and most powerful of his remaining family.

Dialga roared his Roar of Time. Palkia's space folded under the possibilities of time, leaving him sprawled on the ground. Giratina's emptiness, her negativity, couldn't stand up to the order that time flowed in. However, for some reason, she was still standing… or floating, rather.

Nil frowned. This was odd. "Hey Vic! What does that Giratina have? A Focus Band? Does it only have a little fight left?"

Victoria was now skipping happily. "Brother, Giratina is the master of a dimension that you know not."

Nil tilted his head. "Oh?"

Vic smiled. "It's true that Giratina is master of antimatter, but she is master of one other thing as well… the fifth dimension."

Nil laughed. "You just made that up. There's no such thing."

Vic's smile grew. "The fifth dimension is that of probability. The things that _might_ have been. The things that _almost_ were… as well as the possibilities of what might occur compared to what might not."

Nil shook his head. "You're joking. You're saying that Giratina can control the _outcomes_ of the future? You're saying Giratina can bring into existence what might've been, as opposed to what truly is?"

Vic twiddled her thumbs. "It's weak, and she has yet to perfect it, but Giratina will get it right eventually. Giratina, Probability Phase!"

Giratina brought her head back and jerked it forwards, screaming.

The ground cracked and plants withered. Clouds turned orange and the picnic blanket turned into a giant flat mushroom. Two children, a girl and boy, fell out of nowhere, landing on the grassy ground... which was becoming thorny instead.

However, the brunt of the Phase was directed at Dialga.

Dialga's orderly flow of time split apart at the power of chaos, that of multiple times trying to jockey for position as the true reality.

Dialga fell down, knocked out by the power of the fifth dimension.

Blue and Green scrambled to get the two kids out of the thorns, and attacks were yelled out.

"Blast Burn!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Volt Tackle!"

The four Ultimate Moves swirled around Giratina, ultimately causing nothing to happen.

Vic did a pirouette. "Fire is created through Oxygen, heat, and ignition, which are essentially matter. Water is a compound- matter again. Plants are solid inanimate life-forms, which are obviously matter. Electricity is made out of electrons, which are a form of matter. Because Giratina is the antimatter Pokémon, none of these attacks have all that much of an effect."

Iris sent out Druddigon. "Druddigon, Night Slash!"

The Cave Pokémon jumped in the air, did a few flips, and landed a blow on Giratina.

Giratina cried out in pain. Vic seemed impressed. "It's easy to stop non-physical moves that contain matter, but difficult to do the same for physical moves. However, I can simply respond in my own manner. Giratina, Dragon Claw!"

The dragon-type move was super-effective and knocked Druddigon out instantly.

Nil returned Dialga to his ball, and was backing away slowly.

"Not so fast!" Rob shouted. Nil fell to the ground in convulsions again. Vic ran to him and tossed him over her shoulder. "Sorry bro, we need you."

Rob turned to Palkia. "You okay, there? We need to go back to base."

Palkia did another Spacial Rend, and Rob, Nil, Victoria, Palkia, and Giratina all vanished.

Blue and Green stood there, holding the two children that came out of Giratina's Probability Phase. Red and Yellow were holding onto each other tightly. Iris was kneeling on the ground next to her Druddigon, crying softly. "Nil…"

Yellow walked up to the girl and put her arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get him back."

Iris nodded dumbly and stood up, returning her Pokémon to their Pokéballs. Then she walked towards Green's Gym. The dexholders turned and followed her.

Red scratched his nose. "First thing we need to do? We need to get all of the Pokédex holders here."

* * *

><p><strong>I introduced two new characters that were mentioned in my previous story, The Perceptionist: Rob and Victoria.<strong>

**This was an interesting chapter to write because I included Pokémon talking to each other.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, Come On!: Roommates

**Chapter 3. Apologies in advance to both Oldrivalshippers and Chosenshippers- you'll see.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Oh, Come On! - Roommates<span>

The Kanto dexholders and Iris entered the Gym, Green and Blue carrying two children. Blue set the girl down and started laughing, receiving a glare from Iris. "I'm sorry, Iris, but the decorations… ha ha ha ha ha! Poor Greenie… Your Gym's all _pretty!_"

Green frowned. "Annoying woman."

The little girl that came out of Giratina's Probability Phase looked up. "Daddy, why did you call mummy annoying?"

The boy turned his head sharply at the girl, and then went back to silent brooding.

* * *

><p>The dexholders of Johto and Hoenn finally arrived. Gold was somewhat annoyed. "We just got home and all of a sudden we get a call telling us to come back! What's up?"<p>

Silver walked in and the little boy jumped off the chair and hugged him. "Dad! It's good that you're home! Everything's all crazy!"

Silver didn't know what was going on. "Uh… Blue? Who is this?"

Blue sighed and picked the boy up. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring at the children. Ruby was the first to speak. "So, Nil's long-lost siblings randomly appeared, and a Pokémon called Giratina brought these two into existence?"<p>

Blue nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Apparently, they're both my children, but with different fathers. Topaz, the boy? His father's Silver. The girl's name is Opal, and her father is Green…"

Silver and Green's mouths fell open in shock. They spoke simultaneously. "What?"

Blue held her hands up in exasperation. "But I've never been with either boy!"

Red shrugged. "You heard what Probability Phase does. It rearranges how everything is, making things that _might_ happen _actually_ happen."

Emerald was keeping Opal occupied. "Emmy, do you have any ice cream?"

Emerald turned to Green. "Hey, senior Green, you have any ice cream in this Gym?"

Green couldn't speak. That girl, Opal, is what would happen if he got together with Blue? If he and Blue ever got together, he was going to kill himself.

Topaz put his hand on Yellow's belly. "Auntie Yellow's going to have a baby!"

Silver's eyes were very wide. He liked Blue, but their relationship wasn't that advanced. Now he randomly had a kid. What he _did_ know was that he would make a better father than Giovanni…

Blue hugged both of the children. "They're so adorable!"

Crystal frowned. "Of course you would say that about your own kids… even if they're not really yours."

Gold went forward to examine the products of two potential futures.

Opal was a lot like Blue, but with brighter hair and less enthusiasm.

Opal's half-brother, Topaz, had Silver's bright red hair and metallic blue eyes.

Gold poked Topaz. "You're like my rival over there, but in miniature!" Topaz bit Gold's finger. Ruby laughed as Gold screamed and pulled Topaz around the room.

Silver grabbed Topaz. "Hey, boy. As idiotic as some people like this guy are, you can't hurt them."

Topaz nodded.

Silver continued. "However, you can harass, embarrass, humiliate, and intimidate them."

Blue smacked Silver's head. "Silv! That's not a good lesson to teach the children!"

Opal had stoically grabbed the Pokéball that contained Emerald's Sceptile. Emerald tried to get it back, but Opal made a very cute, pouty face. Emerald just couldn't disagree with that face. "Blue… could you get my Sceptile back?"

Blue turned as Opal released the Pokémon. "I don't think she's hurting anyone."

Opal assumed an imperious expression. "Sceptile, poke Emmy!"

The entire room was silent as Sceptile, confused, poked Emerald repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Nil woke up and looked around. He was in a room that had a single light on the ceiling and no doors or windows. <em>Figures. Rob probably uses Palkia to get in and out of here.<em>

He was lying on a small bed, and his stuff was gone. Around him were several bookcases, filled to the brim with books.

Nil liked books. Despite everything that was technologically advanced, nothing could compare with books. He picked one off the shelf. "Hmm… Concepts of Moral Philosophy…"

"Really, Nil? I would think that you of all people would realize that talking to yourself isn't a good idea." Victoria had appeared out of nowhere.

Nil smiled. "I've found it best to keep my own company when I'm alone."

She gestured at the room. "I knew you would be bored, so I got a few books for you. I remembered that you liked books."

Nil cocked his head to the side. "Vic, tell me why I'm here. Why have you kidnapped me?"

Vic laughed. "I'll give you a hint… My ability is that of the 'negator.' I can negate any person's or Pokémon's abilities, even yours. I'll turn it off for you now, though, because it's much simpler for you to know everything all at once than to sit and explain."

Nil read her face. "I still disagree with your views. I don't wish to be a part of this plan."

Victoria looked questioning. "Why? It's perfect."

Nil chuckled. "You _are_ aware that Team Rocket tried this kind of thing twice? It failed both times."

Vic shrugged. "Their results were imperfect and questionable. Ours won't be."

"But Vic… how can you know for sure? Do you even have the slightest idea of how to work this?"

Victoria smiled. "Yeah, of course I do. Rob's a biologist and chemist. You're a behaviorist and researcher. I'm a programmer and engineer. With our talents, we can succeed. We _need _you, Nil, otherwise we'll fail."

Nil blanched. "Fail? That would not be good."

Victoria reeled him in. "You can either watch us try and fail, resulting in mass destruction, or you can have some bearing on the results, which will cause us to succeed."

Nil couldn't read her face anymore. "Victoria… I do not enjoy chaos to the degree that you do… and I do not enjoy order to the degree that Rob does. Either way, succeed or fail, the plan is equally bad. However, I will help you because failure will mean your death and Rob's as well. On one condition."

Vic nodded. "One condition, that's reasonable."

Nil walked closer to her. "I am going to do nothing you tell me except for things that apply to the project. If somebody breaks in, I'm not going to stop them. If there's an accident, I won't clean it up. To make this clear, I'm going to do nothing _but_ my job, understand?"

Vic smiled. "Welcome back to our family, brother dear."

* * *

><p>Blue had finally gotten her children under control, and the dexholders proceeded to talk about Nil's capture calmly. Iris, however, was not present.<p>

Sapphire sighed. "A lot has happened here. Nil having a girlfriend, Nil having siblings, Nil getting kidnapped… okay, everything's happening to Nil."

Opal laughed. "I like Nil. He's funny!"

Topaz was confused. "Who's Nil?"

Gold frowned. "Opal knows Nil and Topaz doesn't? What kind of bizarre possibility is that? Does that mean that Nil dies or something if Blue chooses Silver?"

Crystal smacked him, but the damage was done. The group settled into an uncomfortable silence. Green especially didn't want to talk, and he didn't want to be with Blue, even if that meant that Nil would somehow be saved.

Blue, for probably the first time in her entire life… was actually blushing. "Hello, Green…" she said seductively, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Green jumped. "Don't do that! First the Roar of Time issue, now this… I can't take it anymore!"

Opal looked upset. "Mummy, is Daddy okay?"

Green stomped out of his Gym, seeking fresh air.

Red smiled slightly and turned back to the group. "Okay… any way we can find Nil really quickly? Last time, it took a whole month…"

Yellow pulled out her Pokédex. "Yeah, and the thing Professor Oak put in, that resonation to Nil's Pokédex? It didn't help all that much three months ago. It was just annoying."

"I can solve the problem of finding him." Iris had come back to the group.

Everyone perked up. "Really?"

Iris nodded. "I was too upset to think of it before, but… Nil gave me something." She pulled out a rectangular device with a GPS screen. "He said that he had a tracking device in him, and he gave me this… so that I'd never lose him…" Iris looked on the verge of tears again.

Gold started forward, eagerly. "And where does it say he is?"

"Hoenn."

Ruby face-palmed. "Now we have to go back…"

* * *

><p>Cynthia limped towards Snowpoint City Gym, followed by the three Sinnoh Pokédex holders, who were done with their quests. Candice came out of the large building, smiling. "Cynthia! Ooh… is your leg still bothering you?"<p>

Cynthia nodded. During the worldwide earthquake three months ago, the roof of a building had collapsed on her leg. A team of doctors had managed to save the leg, but it hadn't healed correctly. "Yeah… so Candice, why'd you call us out here?"

Candice smirked. "I found it."

Dia looked at her funny. "What? What did you find?"

Candice put her hands on her waist. "I found the home of the guy who attacked me three or four months ago, Nil!"

Pearl spluttered. "What? Really?"

Platina Berlitz hadn't met Nil, but she had heard about the guy from her two friends. "Okay… what does this mean, Candice?"

Candice made a V-sign with her fingers. "We can figure out everything about that guy!"

Pearl frowned. "Why would we want to? A report from our seniors says that he's a good guy now."

Platina, though, was fascinated. "Figuring out the junior who has amazing powers? That sounds great!"

Dia nodded. "Whatever the Lady wants."

* * *

><p>The house had been empty for a while.<p>

Candice had procured keys, and she unlocked the door.

Dia looked around, uncertainly. "This sort of reminds me of the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest."

Pearl picked up a picture that had several people on it, two adults and three children. "Hey Missy, come here and check this out." He pointed at a young boy who had shiny eyes. "That's Nil. You can tell by the eyes. They're very strange."

Platinum was captivated by Nil's eyes. "They're like… jewels…"

Dia found a few rooms. "Hey, come here!"

The other four walked into the room, looking at what Diamond had picked up. "It's a journal…"

Diamond read it out loud. "Hmm… this is dated four years ago:

'Today, a few doctors figured out what was wrong with me- sort of. Apparently, there's some sort of disease that's eating away at my flesh. Nobody knows what it is, but it's slowly traveling to other parts of my body.'

Diamond switched entries. 'It occurs to me that not all is right with the world, although no one I talk to thinks the way I do. Vic and Rob just laughed, but that's alright. I know what I see, humans as captors and Pokémon as captives, is true. It's everywhere.'

Diamond frowned as he flipped to the last entry. 'Mother's funeral was today. With that, we don't have anyone to take care of us, so we're going to have to do it ourselves. My siblings and I are old enough to go out into the world. Rob said he was going to become the very best. Vic didn't say what she was going to do, although, knowing her, it's not going to be anything about becoming popular. It's probably going to be about destroying a city or something. Vic handed out a single Pokéball to Rob and myself, keeping one for herself. According to her, it can hold six Pokémon at once. I can't wait to try it out.'"

Dia stopped. "This guy's had a rough life."

Candice nodded. "I didn't know… we should check the other rooms."

The next room belonged to 'Vic.' It was a very girly room, and it was Platinum who found Vic's diary. "'Dear Diary, Yesterday, Nil was diagnosed with some disease. It's usually very hard to say anything to someone who has something fatal, but Nil doesn't even seem to care. That's Nil for you! Always logical and methodical… although strangely fun, for some reason. Victoria.'

'Dear Diary, What I've been looking for during the past few months apparently exists. An organization in Kanto, called Team Rocket, developed a Pokémon for battling purposes, called Mewtwo. However, when the result of their experimenting was released, it pretty much was a disaster. If I am to succeed with my plans, I'm probably going to need my siblings' help. Victoria.'

'Dear Diary, Mom's funeral lasted quite awhile and left a cold, empty spot in me. It only makes sense that I try to do what I've been thinking of, otherwise, I'll never know peace. Rob will be easy to convince. The idea of creating new order is something that appeals to him. Always the perfectionist, that one is.

'Nil won't be convinced so easily. He almost seems to know our thoughts, so it's hard to slide anything by him. Big brother also seems to have a personal quest that he wishes to achieve. I'll let him try first before coming to him with my plans. As a symbol of family, I'm going to give both Rob and Nil one of my new prototypes. Maybe I'll destroy a city or something while I wait for Nil to be done with whatever it is that he's doing. Victoria.'"

Cynthia shook her head. "'Victoria' has a strange writing style. Despite this book being a diary for one to put their deepest thoughts in, she seems to be withholding information."

A voice spoke out from the door. "It keeps pesky people away."

Victoria was standing outside her old room, and she didn't look happy. "If you didn't notice, I put sensors on my door. The fact that a champion, a Gym leader, and three Pokédex holders are snooping in my stuff doesn't make me happy."

Victoria pulled out a remote and pointed it at a device on her ear. "Yeah. Rob? Could you teleport a whole bunch of people from my room in our old house in Sinnoh? Thanks."

Before any of the five could react, they were in another place.

The house in Snowpoint City was quiet once more.

* * *

><p>Nil started. He had been shocked out of reading a book by the sudden arrival of five people. Oddly, Victoria wasn't blocking his perception for these people. "Eh? Diamond and Pearl? Um… Platinum Berlitz? Cynthia? And… ooh… Candice?"<p>

Diamond, Pearl, and Candice all turned at Nil's sharp, raspy voice. Candice was the first to react. "Nil! What are you… why is it… you!"

She strode up and tried to throttle him. Nil didn't expect it, so he just sat there being throttled.

Diamond, Pearl, and Platina pulled Candice back. "Candice, don't do it! He's not worth it!" Pearl shouted.

Nil massaged his neck. "What are you guys doing here? Or to put it another way, how did you tick off Vic?"

Platinum looked at Nil's eyes. "Woah. It's even more striking than the photograph…"

Nil, reading Platina's mind, was annoyed. "Back off, fan-girl. I don't give out autographs. You, Diamond. Answer my question. What did you do to irritate Vic?"

Diamond sat down on the bed. "We read her diary in your old house."

Nil smacked his forehead. "What in Heatran's blazes were you doing there? Vic adores her old room…"

Cynthia walked closer. "So you're Nil."

Nil peered at her queerly. "And you're Cynthia. Your point?"

Cynthia gestured at her leg. "You awoke Arceus, and the resulting Judgment wrecked my leg."

Nil nodded. "Yep. Did a number on a few others all over the globe. I do not control what the Original One does… but I _can_ heal that for you, provided Vic gives me my Pokémon back."

Pearl stepped forward. "You're Victoria's prisoner, too?"

Nil laughed. "Brother and partner, actually. However, I'm so dangerous that they keep me in this hole. It didn't even have a bathroom with a door until I complained."

Candice still looked mad. "I was in therapy for the longest time, you bastard! You could have killed me in the Gym!"

Nil made a face. "Oy, one of the items was 'a drop of the North's strongest blood.' I only needed a drop, girl. You wouldn't have consented to any drops at all, though, so I resorted to the least painful and least damaging means. You don't have a scar, do you?"

Candice shook her head. "You still could have asked."

Nil chuckled. "If I came in and explained to you, very slowly, that despite being a criminal who stole a Pokédex, that I really was a good person who wished to remake the world in such a way that Pokémon trainers did not exist… would you have let me take blood?"

Candice gaped at him. "Maybe…"

Nil shook his head. "Of course not. Now, I'm glad that Vic has decided to give me roommates, but if you're going to continue to try to kill me, your only source of information, namely me, is going to leave."

* * *

><p>Sapphire stepped off of the boat, breathing deeply. Despite having a harbor, Lilycove City's coast was always clean.<p>

Red looked around. He had never been to Lilycove. The only part of Hoenn he had ever seen was the Battle Frontier. Yellow stepped off, too. "Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick…"

Yellow, strangely, had been seasick, when she usually never was. Red put his arm around her, leading her to the bathrooms.

Opal and Topaz had come along for the journey because Blue wanted to send them back to their own places in the fifth dimension. She had reasoned that somewhere, somehow, two Blues were weeping after the disappearance of their children. Opal ran out. "Yay, a Wingull!" Topaz followed her, although less enthusiastically.

Emerald was slightly hyperactive. The ship hadn't been that small, but its size was _just_ restricting enough to prevent good exercise.

Silver, Green, Ruby, Iris, Gold, and Crystal all filed off the ship.

Ruby looked around, and was shocked out of his stupor. "Dad?"

Norman turned around. "Ruby? What are… who are these?"

Ruby introduced everyone, Yellow having come back from the bathroom. Norman waved his hand. "Okay, okay. Some more Pokédex owners."

Ruby frowned. "Dad, what are you doing in Lilycove?"

Norman's grimace became more pronounced. "Somebody stole 100,000,000 Pokédollars (roughly $1,000,000) worth of equipment. It was all going to be used to test tissue samples in the new hospital."

* * *

><p>The dexholders surveyed the crime scene. Green walked over to a broken crate. "Hey, Iris. Where exactly in Hoenn is your boyfriend?"<p>

"Fallarbor Town, Green. Why?"

Green shook his head. "If Fallarbor Town is close to here, it might mean this stuff was taken by Nil's siblings…"

Norman suddenly appeared behind Green. "Nil? The guy from the wanted posters a few months back?"

Iris seemed taken aback. "Wanted posters?"

Blue patted Iris' shoulders. "He didn't tell you all that much, did he? I bet he didn't even say a thing about his powers."

Iris was confused. "Powers?"

Blue walked up to Norman. "You're Ruby's father, and a Gym leader, correct?"

Norman nodded. "Yeah."

Blue smiled. "We have an interesting story for you, then, starting about four months back."

* * *

><p>Norman stared incredulously at his son. "You swapped bodies with Sapphire."<p>

Ruby glared at Blue. "Hey, motor-mouth. Would you want _your_ parents to know that you swapped bodies with your boyfriend?"

Blue smiled coquettishly. "Beats me. I don't even _have_ a boyfriend yet."

Ruby got an idea and turned to Topaz. "Hey, would you like your mommy to know if you switched bodies with a girl?"

Topaz gagged. "No, girls are icky."

Blue crossed her arms. "That's not fair, Ruby."

Norman brought his point back. "You swapped bodies with this girl, whom you've now been dating for about three months."

Sapph winced. "Please don't tell my dad? He'll go crazy if he finds out."

Norman sighed. "Fine, just finish the story."

* * *

><p>Norman stood up. "Okay, now I have a better idea of what I'm dealing with."<p>

Iris looked like she was going to have a fit. "Nil can read minds, copy powers, and talk to Arceus."

Gold tilted his hand back and forth. "That last one was just a sort of thing that happened, not a real power."

Iris held her head. "This is so much to take in… and the fact that his powers don't work on me… why'd he get together with me, then?"

Blue grinned. "You've seen how he's acted. He must really _loooooooooove _you!"

Green shifted his legs. "Noisy woman."

Silver glared at him.

Blue smirked. "Okay, Red, Yellow? You wanted to know about the treehouse? Well, I'll tell you. I-" She broke off in a fit of giggles as Green ran towards her and chased her out of the room.

Silver looked distressed, and turned to Topaz. "Sorry, buddy, but I don't think that you're an option in the future…"

Topaz didn't understand. "Not an option? Is that a good thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. This one was very hard to write. Oh well, another chapter done!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Restaurant: Creation

**Chapter Four, starting off with a little break.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Restaurant- Creation<span>

Norman contacted the Gym leaders, Elite Four, and the two Champions. (The situation in Hoenn was a peculiar one that resulted from the aftermath of the battle of Sootopolis.)

While he did that, the dexholders and Iris went to eat at Cove Lily restaurant, a popular attraction next to the Cove Lily motel.

The group walked in, but were stopped by a waiter. "Hold up, this is a couples' restaurant. You can only eat here if you're with one other person only. Explain to me how this works."

Red and Yellow went in, followed by Ruby and Sapph. Emerald yelled something and went back to Norman, with Iris following him. Gold grabbed Crys' arm, and ignoring her protests, found them a place to eat inside. Blue turned to Green, and then to Silver. "Um… can I take them both?"

The waiter blinked several times, and then smiled strangely. "Of course… for the lady with… special tastes…"

Blue skipped in with Opal and Topaz as Green and Silver beat the poor guy up. Then they followed Blue to a seat.

Yellow looked around. Each of the seats were oddly separated so that no one could view any of the others. She blushed as she noticed Red staring at her. "What?"

Red smiled. "We haven't really been alone for awhile. It's nice to have others around, but sometimes they get in the way."

Yellow stuttered something unintelligible and a waiter showed up. "What can I get for you?"

* * *

><p>Ruby was shocked. "Why did you order so much?"<p>

Sapphire smiled at him. "'Cause this is a date, silly. From what I've heard, the boy pays on a date, so I can order as much as I want without worrying."

Ruby frowned. He hoped that his dad would give him enough money to cover Sapphire's expensive eating habits. "You are not a cheap date."

Sapphire grinned. "I know, but you still love me, right? At least I know that much."

* * *

><p>Crystal glared at Gold. "Why am I here with you?"<p>

Gold shrugged. "You heard Nil at Blue's birthday. We're together!"

Crystal fumed slightly. "You didn't seem to like that idea four months ago!"

Gold patted her hand. "I was a girl. I don't think that even a super serious gal like you can blame me for waiting to be a boy again."

Crystal fought down the urge to use Gold as a punching bag. "So why are you flirting with all of those girls, if we're together?"

Gold played with a fork. "I'm a 'breeder.' I try to breed as much as possible."

Crystal tried to calm herself down without much success. "You can't do that with any other girl if we're together, Gold."

Gold smirked. "So, to make up for the loss of breeding outlets… I'll have to breed _extra _with you."

Crystal jolted slightly, blushed, and knocked a water glass over. "Gold!"

* * *

><p>Blue was looking in on the other couples, using the X-ray function on her Silph Scope. "Hm… what do we have here? Red and Yellow have wasted little time… They're drinking from the same milkshake!"<p>

Green sighed. "Ay, ay, ay! Can you _not_ spy on others for once? Or limit your spying, somehow?"

Blue turned her attention to Ruby and Sapphire. "Ah… the Hoenn people are kissing sweetly… I don't think they've even noticed their food…"

Silver pulled on her shirt. "Blue, I think Green's right."

Blue turned to Crystal, who was blushing a very deep red as Gold was speaking. "Hee-hee… I'll never understand Crys' attraction to Gold…"

Silver and Green spoke at once. "Blue!"

Blue put her Scope in her purse and looked at them: Green on her right, Silver on her left, Opal and Topaz across from her. "Okay, let's begin!"

Green was somewhat nervous. "Begin? Begin what?"

Blue made a really cute face. "I've got to decide between you two, of course."

Silver looked questioning. "What makes you think that? Opal and Topaz are from different worlds than this one."

Blue crossed her arms. "Hey, I'll be the first to admit it. I love both of you!"

Green and Silver jumped back. "What?"

Blue gestured at Green. "You, with your good looks and everything you showed me when we got hit by the Roar of Time…"

Blue pointed at Silver with her thumb. "And you, the person with me all of my life, and the guy who ran away from the Man of Ice with me…"

Blue looked down. "I can't decide… so you two are going to do your best to win me over."

Green seemed perplexed. "Really, Silver can have you. I'm not going to-"

Blue grabbed him by the collar. "DO YOUR BEST!"

Green replied in a small voice. "Okay, Blue."

* * *

><p>Red smiled as he touched Yellow's belly. "I can feel her kicking!"<p>

Yellow gave him an odd look. "What makes you so sure that it's a girl?"

Red shook his head. "I'm not… but we need to start thinking about this kind of thing."

Yellow nodded and sighed contentedly. "How about a name? Hmm…"

Red sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Names… names…"

Yellow frowned. "This is actually hard, surprisingly."

Red shook his head. "We'll look some up when we get home."

* * *

><p>Ruby couldn't decide if he was amused or disgusted. After making out for a while, Sapphire had become hungry and turned to the food.<p>

She was eating it like she had never eaten food…

Sapph turned to him. "Hey! Why aren't you eating?"

Ruby decided to be amused. "It's just so fascinating, watching you eat."

Sapph frowned. "Are you making fun of me?"

Ruby's mind scrambled. "Uh… you're cute when you're angry."

Sapph gave him a look that he couldn't comprehend. "Oh, really?"

Ruby decided to correct it before it stuck. "No, not really…"

Sapphire nodded. "I thought so. Ruby, just eat your food."

"Okay, Sapph."

* * *

><p>Gold grinned. "Then, I could take your soft, luscious-"<p>

Crystal cut in. "Okay, Gold! Stop, stop!"

For the past half hour, Gold had been describing various ways that he could seduce her, which made Crys extremely embarrassed: some of the methods Gold described might actually work on her.

Crystal blushed. "Why do you feel that you need to describe things like that to me?"

Gold smirked. "You're cute when you're all red…"

Crystal crossed her arms. "And how do you even know about some of those things that you talked about?"

Gold laid back. "I was a girl, remember? It wasn't that hard to figure out things."

Crystal sighed. She hadn't curbed Gold at all when she was a man… "Okay, Gold."

Gold poked her in the side, and Crystal giggled. "Gold!"

Gold laughed. "You ticklish, Crys? Where?"

Crystal looked mischievous, and felt very bold. "That's for you to find out…"

* * *

><p>Green and Silver had gotten into an argument about Pokémon, of all things, and Blue was taking notes. "You are aware of what level Pidgey evolves at, right?" "That's not the point, Green! Will you listen?"<p>

Blue sighed. She really _did_ love both of these guys, but she never actually thought she was going to have to choose between them. "Boys, boys, boys. You're straying from the topic. I asked you…"

* * *

><p>The four and a half couples left, smiles on most faces.<p>

Blue turned to Red. "And what did you and Yellow talk about?"

Red frowned. "Well, we don't know what to name our child."

Blue looked awfully cheerful. "Okay! Can I help out with that?"

Yellow nodded. "Thanks, Blue."

Blue looked at Crys. "So how was your time?"

Crystal froze up and turned beet red. Gold chuckled. "Don't mind her, she'll be better in a little while."

Blue laughed and turned to the final group. "And you, Sapphire?"

Sapphire tilted her hand back and forth. "It was so-so."

Ruby grunted. "Hey!"

Gold shrugged. "What else do you expect from the mix of a wildchild and a prissy boy?"

Iris ran up to them, breathless. "Hey! Norman just got everyone to meet! There's eight Gym leaders, the Elite Four, and… two champions, for some reason…"

Ruby and Sapphire spoke at once. "Master's here?" "Coach's here?"

Iris looked at them funny. "I don't know, but why does this region have _two _champions?"

Ruby laughed. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>The group was gathered around a table. Winona spoke first. "So, we have here Pokédex holders from two other regions, huh?"<p>

Red nodded. "I guess you could call me the leader."

The other Pokédex holders nodded.

Steven stroked his chin. "That's a lot of Pokédexes."

Wallace turned the conversation to the matter at hand. "Why, exactly, were we called here?"

Red stood up. "About two weeks ago, the newest Pokédex holder, called Nil, got kidnapped right in front of us."

Muttering started to echo throughout the room.

Red continued. "He has special powers: he can read minds, and he can copy the special skills that other people use. Two weeks ago, two people, Rob and Victoria, kidnapped him. They were apparently Nil's brother and sister."

Wattson looked upset. "A kidnapping by one's own family… that's horrible."

Red nodded. "We do know Nil's location due to a tracking device that he gave to Iris, so we're going to follow that to the source."

Iris spoke up. "He's in Fallabor Town."

Red scratched his head. "Rob and Vic seemed to be very powerful, so we need backup. That would be you guys."

* * *

><p>Platina nodded. "I think I understand, now."<p>

Nil chuckled. "I would be very surprised if you understood everything I just explained."

Platina started writing calculations on a piece of paper. "So, the result would be… 4x-3y+z…" Nil nodded, impressed. "That's excellent! What do you do that makes you so intelligent?"

Platinum whipped out her book bag. "I read at least ten books a day!"

Nil was excited. "Hey, that's what I try to do!"

Candice ground her teeth. "If you don't want Plat to fan-swarm you, you shouldn't encourage her."

Dia was sitting in a corner, looking depressed. Pearl sat next to him. "Dia, I mean Diamond! What's wrong?"

Nil looked at Diamond's face. "Oh… ho ho ho… that's quite something."

Platinum looked up in alarm. They had all gotten used to Nil's seeming omniscience. "What is it? Something bad? What's wrong with Diamond?"

Nil couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "You're… honestly telling me… that you don't know?"

Platina was a proper girl with the manners and bearing of someone rich (which she was). She did not understand bluntness all that well, and persisted in beating around the bush quite a bit. Nil, on the other hand, did everything quickly and efficiently so that his goals could be accomplished reasonably. To him, beating around the bush was a waste of time.

Platina did not understand that. "Don't know what? Has Diamond been hiding something?"

Nil was filled with glee. "You really don't know… that's just precious."

Diamond looked up. "Nil…"

Nil turned to him. "I'm going to say it…"

Diamond shook his head. "Please… I don't know what will happen if she knows…"

Nil put his hands on his hips. "She _needs_ to know! It's not healthy for you to hold it inside!"

Pearl looked back and forth, questioningly. "Hold what inside?"

Nil calmed down somewhat. "Diamond… loves… Platinum."

Platinum's mouth opened in shock. "Wha…?"

Diamond could not believe that Nil had given his secret up just like that.

Pearl could not believe that Diamond hadn't told him.

Cynthia could not believe that Nil was so meddling.

Candice nodded. She could believe it.

* * *

><p>Rob sat back, and Victoria walked up behind him. "Hey, are you almost done?"<p>

Rob smiled. "I'm done, Vic. I just need a little time to let it do its thing."

Victoria jumped in glee. "Yay! The project's almost done! Do we need the other Pokémon any more? Should I release them?"

Rob shook his head. "You've got to stop trying to get them to go on a rampage, Vic. I don't know why you object to how they're kept… everything's catalogued perfectly!"

Vic sighed. "You don't understand! They're all boring when they are in those tidy little boxes… It makes my fingers itch to let them out."

Rob face-palmed. He and Vic were as opposite as night and day. He dealt with the organic, she with the mechanic. He was very interested with holding order together, she in tearing it apart… then cooking it with a flamethrower. He tended to be constructive, she destructive. It was lucky that both of them were working on this project together because the world would be screwed if only one of their views was expressed.

Victoria was thinking along the same lines as Rob right then, but something else occurred to her. Nil was sort of a middle ground between them. Rob was order, Vic was chaos, and Nil didn't care either way. Rob used genetics, Vic mechanics, Nil sociology. Rob had constructivism, Vic had destruction, and Nil tended to be passive towards either view.

It was no wonder that Nil had nearly accomplished his goal in the Hall of Origin: he was neither good nor evil, chaotic nor lawful, constructive nor destructive. Neutrality generally can ignore the biased points of view that most sides have, simply by pointing out that both have flaws and moving on.

Vic pondered this. Nil did seem to have the best of everything out of the three of them… except their powers. Even if Nil could use others' abilities, she could simply negate it, or Rob could unleash it.

Vic giggled as she thought about Rob's power. It was one of the most chaotic things ever: he was the 'Unleasher.' He could make anyone's abilities go out of their control. Victoria supposed that releasing Yellow's power would heal every Pokémon in a ten-mile radius, and releasing Blue's would cause every Pokémon nearby to evolve. On Nil, it had made him be filled with everyone's power at once… and perhaps he heard everyone's thoughts, as well.

Rob looked at her strangely. "Vic? You okay? Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Victoria smiled. "Your… power… is… awesome!"

Rob shrugged. "If I could find a way to make it yours, I would…"

Vic sighed. "If this project works, we might actually be able to swap. I'm sure you'd enjoy dampening abilities left and right."

Rob frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

Victoria patted his shoulder. "If you don't know, I can't help you."

* * *

><p><em>Found it.<em> Gold turned his head and made _caw-caw_,_ caw-caw_ noises.

Crystal frowned. "Gold, what are you doing?"

Gold pointed at a cave. "I found out where the base is."

Crystal twitched slightly. "What was with the Murkrow noises?"

Gold relaxed slightly. "You know, to be natural so that the enemy doesn't expect a thing."

Crystal smacked him. "Gold! If you want to be quiet, just whisper!"

* * *

><p>Nil looked up. Vic had appeared. "What do you want, sis?"<p>

Victoria walked up to Nil. "It's finally done. It should be complete in ten minutes. I'm so excited!" She jumped up and down.

Candice seemed confused. "Uh… what exactly is complete in ten minutes? Nil never told us what you guys were working on."

Victoria nodded. "Yeah. Tell you what, how about I just _show_ you? It's the easiest way." She pulled out a remote and pointed it at her head. "Rob, bring us all up, won't you?"

Instantaneously, they were all in the lab. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were all there, lazing about. Dialga jumped up at the sight of Nil and roared. "Hey! Yeah, it's good to see you too! These guys treating you fine?" Dialga nodded. "Good."

Rob and Victoria were staring at a tank filled with shiny liquid. Cynthia's mouth opened. "Is… that…"

Candice, Pearl, Platina, and Diamond all noticed the tank. "Uh… what is that?" Pearl asked.

Victoria smiled. "Meet the future."

* * *

><p>Sapphire knocked down the door and strode inside, followed by her coach, Ruby, and Wallace. They were supposed to scout out the situation, and Sapphire had gotten very pumped up about it.<p>

Ruby made a 'shh' gesture and pointed.

Beyond was a hallway with a single door at the end. Winona snuck forwards and opened it carefully. It was well-oiled and didn't creak.

Ruby looked down. _What in the world? There's Nil down below, and Rob, Vic… Cynthia? Pearl and Diamond? Why are they here? What is that tank?_ Ruby noticed the tank. There was something inside it, something that looked dark and powerful. It looked like…

Ruby backed up slowly and pulled everyone with him. _"We need to go tell Red, now,"_ he whispered.

* * *

><p>Rob looked at the clock. "Three, two, one…"<p>

The tank hissed and opened, spilling the liquid onto the floor and into grates that were there.

Cynthia gasped. This… _thing_… was like one of her very worst nightmares.

Victoria smiled. "It seems to be one-hundred percent operational. Just look at it move! Magnificent!"

Rob nodded. "This certainly will create new order. Even Arceus himself couldn't stop it."

Nil was silent. He wished that he wasn't required for this to work. He raised his hand, and his eyes turned the color of Yellow's. "It isn't thinking that much right now… mostly it's confused."

Victoria nodded. "It's to be expected. After all, it has just been born."

The door on top of the stairs was flung open with a bang. Nil turned. "Red?"

Red looked at their creation and gasped. Ruby was right. He slowly walked down the stairs, taking in the situation. The other dexholders, Iris, the Gym leaders, the Elite Four, and the two Champions followed. Blue had left her two children in the Cove Lily Motel.

Vic laughed. "Too late, champion. We've done it."

Red looked at it and spoke. "What is it?"

Rob pointed at it. "This is our new deity! This is the one that is going to lead us to victory, so that we may control everything and become true immortals! This is _Hunishi!_"

Hunishi was very large in size, almost as large as any one of the creation trio. Its right leg was an exact replica of Dialga's, its right arm Palkia's. Its face was crested with a yellow crest similar to Giratina's. It had two wings and a tail that had an actual sword for an end. Shapes and spots were all over its body, from a few on its ribs and legs, to triangles on its wings, to a circle near the sword in its tail, to a perfect pentagon on its forhead.

Hunishi smiled, revealing rows upon rows of pointy teeth. It shrieked a horrible grinding shriek.

Hunishi rose. The new Pokémon looked at all it saw, and glowered. It shrieked again in vindictiveness. Then it spoke. "I… walk."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of Chapter Four! Despite the fact that major action happens here, I don't expect to be done next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation: Prey

**Chapter 5… The action.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Confrontation- Prey<span>

"I… walk."

Everyone jumped back. Even Vic and Rob looked surprised. Vic took another step backwards, and then a step forward. "It… speaks? Yes! Hunishi is awesome!"

Rob shook his head. "I don't understand. It's that intelligent?"

Hunishi stepped forward and shook its head. "I… feel… why…?"

Nil tried to read its mind again, but took another step back. "It's resisting my power! How can this be?" He tried using the power that was his own, but that didn't work either. "It's neither human nor Pokémon? Or it may be unaffected by abilities?"

Rob shook his head. "Doesn't matter. So long as we are its creators, it will obey us. That's the thing that I touched upon most in its genetic coding."

Hunishi's eyes abruptly changed color to a dark blood-red. "The hunger… I hunger… hunger must be satisfied."

Yellow gasped. "His eyes! They changed like Nil's!"

Nil took several more steps back, his voice filled with fear. "Victoria? What?"

Rob turned to Victoria, too. "Vic. What did you do?"

Victoria grinned. "We _are _its parents! I gave it a little of our blood!"

Everyone paused at this new development. Rob turned around. "Vic, I don't think you should have done that…"

Hunishi stumbled towards Blue, who had gone closer. "Flesh…"

Blue jumped back with a shriek. Hunishi continued to walk forward, surer and more confident with each step. "GIVE ME FLESH!"

Rob nodded. It was a meat-eater, eh? "Hunishi! There is flesh in those containers!" He pointed at a large crate that contained many dead Miltank and Tauros.

Hunishi pounced, slicing open the container with its tail. It ripped the meat apart and consumed it all in the blink of an eye. Victoria stepped forward. "Okay, Hunishi! Obey me!"

Hunishi turned. "The hunger remains, but less so. It builds up… you want me to obey?"

Rob nodded. "We wish to use your power for the greater good!"

Vic smiled. Had Rob been completely truthful, he would have added, "of us" on the end of his sentence. "Hunishi, we are your creators. You must obey."

Red gulped. Both Mewtwo and Deoxys had had the exact same phrase thrown at them, only to stuff it down their creators' throats.

Hunishi laughed. "I feel… power. It was given to me… by you? But it seems to me like it was given by… machines. You didn't give me much power that was actually yours."

Nil stepped forward. "Rob, Vic, I told you many times that this was a bad idea."

Hunishi gave no warning. He pounced and tackled Vic to the floor. "YOU ARE NAUGHT BUT MEAT TO ME!"

Nil reacted quickly, using Crystal's 'catcher' reflexes to pull Vic out of under their creation. Hunishi sighed. "The hunger is consuming." He pounced on Roxanne. She shrieked as Hunishi's tail glided into her body. She paused, looking at the blood. She looked strangely peaceful… and died.

All of a sudden, the room was full of chaos. Gym leaders were rushing left and right. The dexholders had whipped out Pokémon. Green was the first to get off a move. "Charizard, Blast Burn!"

A spot on Hunishi's right arm glowed blue, and a jet of water eradicated the move. Hunishi roared in triumph, and pounced on the Charizard. He bit in, but then threw the Pokémon aside, spitting. "This tastes bad! Almost as bad as those things in the wood box! I like man-meat!" It ran at Green, but Blue's Blastoise rushed it, tackling it down. Hunishi's left knee's spot glowed yellow, and an electric charge ran up and down Blasty.

Red's Saur used Vine Whip to try to restrain it, but Hunishi's right hand glowed red, and flames ran down the vines, making Saur release it.

Hunishi stepped back towards the now-empty tank, taking in the fact that the majority of the people that were here had run.

Ruby looked around. All of the Pokédex holders (except Nil and his family) were still there, and they had all sent out their starters. Also there were Wallace, Winona, Steven, the Elite Four, and Brawly.

Hunishi grinned its horrible grin, now filled with Roxanne's blood. "Flesh is still there. I must… fight to consume it? Then I will fight. Maybe once I eat you, the hunger will leave."

* * *

><p>Rob and Vic had run, and Nil was running after them. "Brother! Sister! Get back here! What are you doing?"<p>

Vic yelled over her shoulder. "I like chaos, Nil, but even Hunishi is too destructive for me!"

Rob shook his head. "There's no order that could come from that thing!"

Nil pounced, and ten seconds later, with the help of his Fiery, Vic and Rob were being held down. "I don't care if this didn't turn out like you had hoped! You made this mess, you have to clean it up!"

Rob tried to use his power, but Nil was unaffected. Nil turned to his little brother. "Sorry. When Vic let her guard down earlier for _convenience_, I took her power."

Victoria grinned. "Yeah, but does it stop this?" She punched Nil in the crotch, and Nil fell over in pain. Rob took advantage of Fiery's distraction to get out from his grip.

Rob and Vic fled, leaving Nil behind.

* * *

><p>Everyone in Hunishi's birthplace was shocked. Hunishi had used all of the sixteen different types, as well as many more moves than the average Pokémon could remember. All of their Pokémon were knocked out and cast aside in the large room.<p>

Sidney stoked his guitar nervously. "What do we do now?"

Hunishi jumped forward and struck Yellow in the shoulder, causing blood to get on its Palkian claws. Red was quick to react. "Yellow!" He did a flying kick into Hunishi's face, knocking it back. Red turned his head at the group. "Everyone, get out! I'll hold him off! Just get out and find safety!"

Green nodded, and pulled Blue towards him and kissed her. "Hey, don't worry. I'm going to fight with Red, but you just worry about you." He turned away. He wanted her to do what needed to be done without her worrying overmuch about him.

Blue put a hand to her lips. He had just taken her first kiss… She shook her head, in an effort to keep cool. She would think about it later. "Yellow, Winona. Let's find everyone and get them out!"

The group exited, leaving Red and Green alone with the beast. Red took his shirt off. He would be way too hot in it once he started.

Green nodded. "Well, Red, we're fighting together again."

Red sighed. "If only we could with Pokémon… then this would be easier."

Hunishi roared. "MY PREY IS ESCAPING! I WILL HUNT THEM ALL DOWN! EVERY HUMAN WILL FEEL MY TEETH AND HEAR MY FURY! YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Red grinned. He was the 'fighter,' and he could fight, even without Pokémon.

Green was determined. He was the 'trainer,' and the months he spent in physical training would now pay off.

Perhaps they could not beat Hunishi, but they could delay it for many hours, perhaps even days.

* * *

><p>Iris hid behind a large piece of machinery. She had just seen Nil, only to have him vanish again. Her Pokémon were well rested, but from what she had seen, Hunishi would tear them apart.<p>

Iris made a decision. She would wait until it would be worth it, then she would strike.

* * *

><p>Nil rushed through the corridors. Hunishi had the ability to use all of the sixteen types and the powers of space, time, and probability as well as some 'other type' that was represented by the pentagon on its forehead. Nil dodged a shelf, and something occurred to him. The beast, that which Rob had called the 'Hunter Pokémon,' could easily kill everyone there. If he hadn't been so obsessed with his siblings, he could have helped with the creature. Another thought popped into his head. Wasn't Iris there? What if Hunishi killed her?<p>

Nil gave out a cry and ran faster with worry.

* * *

><p>Red and Green were actually holding out on their own.<p>

Despite the fact that Hunishi could use sixteen different types, its attacks were always predictable. A part of it would glow, and then either an energy blast would be shot out or Hunishi would charge at them. Red and Green were able to dodge all of the blasts and charges easily.

Green shuddered. _If this thing does something else, we're dead._ Originality on the beast's part would kill them.

Red delivered a spectacular punch straight into Hunishi's human-like leg. Hunishi seemed unaffected by the blow and proceeded to swipe at Red's face. Red grabbed the arm and swung up using his legs and arms.

Green knew that they needed a new strategy… but doing a handstand?

Hunishi's tail swung around, and Red pushed off and executed a perfect flip. Hunishi's tail, bearing its poison-type symbol, glanced off the side of its armored wrist. Hunishi noticed and changed its attack method slightly. Its hand glowed, and the floor beneath the two glowed hot. Red and Green had barely enough time to get out of the way as flames burst out of the floor right where they had been standing.

Green looked at Red. "Plan B?"

Red nodded. "Plan B's always dangerous."

Green grinned. "I know."

They resumed their attack.

* * *

><p>Yellow ran through the corridors with Blue. So far, they had found most of the people who had run. Yellow's heart ached as she thought of Red. "Red…" Blue put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's okay, Yellow! They'll be fine!"<p>

Silver was fuming, even if he was helping. Green had just… with his mouth… and Blue had… Words failed him. He did love Blue, and Blue had chosen someone else… or rather, someone else had stolen her from him.

Yellow looked into Blue's eyes and found fear and concern there. Clearly, the older girl's words were meant to be as much comfort for herself as they were supposed to be for Yellow. "Blue… what Green did…"

Blue smiled, but still looked worried. "I've decided… and so did he."

* * *

><p>Nil burst through the doors, and stopped as he looked at the scene of horror. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were listless and hadn't moved much. Roxanne was dead on the floor. Knocked-out Pokémon were lying left and right. Red and Green, covered with scratches, were attempting to hold Hunishi at bay… and Nil noted in surprise that they were succeeding- so far.<p>

Nil's mind raced. He did not see Iris, but that was a good thing. He looked at the creation trio, sitting calmly and watching, and an idea formed. It would take time, but he could do it.

His eyes turned green, the exact color of Green's.

* * *

><p>Hunishi growled. How dare these prevent him from eating! It looked at its hands. So far, it had just been testing its power. It seemed limitless. Taking careful aim, it aimed a Hyper Beam.<p>

To its frustration, the one with green eyes dodged it almost effortlessly. _This is taking too much… time. The easier prey is getting away!_

Hunishi jumped and began using its wings.

Green and Red hesitated. How could they attack a flying opponent?

Hunishi sped quickly over their heads, heading towards the hall that the group had left down.

Red and Green got over their shock and ran quickly, hoping to get to it before Hunishi found the others.

* * *

><p>Iris watched it leave, and then looked over at the creation trio. To her surprise, Nil was there, whispering to the three. Restraining herself, she kept her head down. Her emotional response, to run to Nil, was in combat with her logical response, to keep the surprise in store. Ultimately, and surprisingly, she managed to stay down through sheer willpower- Nil would not be happy if she wasted an opportunity. That was just how he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Hunishi burst through the wall and found flesh.<p>

Tate and Liza looked into the face of the hunter and whipped out their Pokéballs coolly. Liza spoke to her twin. "Ready, Tate?"

Tate nodded. He and Liza had had their minds connected since they were born. Now it was time to test the bond to the fullest. The penalty for losing? Death.

* * *

><p>Red ran through the hole that the beast had made. He blinked. Tate's arm was caught in Hunishi's jaws, and Liza was holding her arm, the same arm in… pain?<p>

Tate screamed, and a large chunk of his arm was removed. Hunishi took a step forward, ignoring the the twins' Pokémon, who were lying on the floor. They were no match for it.

Red had an idea. Grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher, he sprayed Hunishi with it.

Hunishi whipped around, almost slicing Red in half with its tail. The spray wasn't damaging, but it had a horrible smell that almost made it regurgitate. As hungry as it was, it couldn't afford that. It leapt, but Red rolled out of the way. "_STAND STILL!_"

Green was right behind Red. "Yeah, right."

Hunishi decided that these two were its biggest obstacle. If it could kill and eat these two, it could eat all the others as well.

Hunishi left, chasing after the annoying duo.

Liza ran to her brother. Tate looked at her and spoke in their unique 'twin language.' "Liza, it hurts…"

Liza nodded, still holding her undamaged arm. "Yeah, I can feel it."

Tate coughed. Their bond was strong enough that extreme feelings like pain traveled between them. "Ugh… we should see the Pokédex holder with yellow hair." Their language had no word for 'blonde.'

Liza nodded again. "Okay. She did call herself a 'healer,' after all."

* * *

><p>Red taunted it. "You're just a castoff, rejected by your creators, unable to even catch us!"<p>

Hunishi responded with a well-placed Solarbeam that missed by a matter of inches.

Green punched his friend. "Not a good idea, Red!"

Red nodded. "I think I just found that out, Green!"

Hunishi roared. "You will not… escape!"

Green ran into someone. "Oof! What? Cynthia?"

Cynthia nodded. "Garchomp, now!"

Garchomp growled, and Draco Meteors fell towards Hunishi.

Hunishi's arm-gem, the one fixed to the Palkian arm, glowed with an unearthly light, and the Draco Meteors shifted position to over Garchomp, who fainted when struck by five consecutive meteors.

Hunishi looked at his arm. "Power over rocks? Power to move rocks?"

Red gasped. If Hunishi could manipulate space, they were screwed. Hunishi looked at the two champions and Gym leader. "If only I could move people."

Green relaxed slightly. It was obvious that though Hunishi could manipulate space, it didn't understand it as such.

Hunishi levitated the meteors, and grinned. "Crush meat!"

Red pushed Cynthia to the side and barely dodged them himself. Green flattened and avoided them with no more than a scratch.

The Hunter Pokémon seemed disappointed. "Flesh not crushed… I will eat… even if it takes long!"

Red looked around. They were back in the room Hunishi was made in. "Alright. Green, let's get him!"

Red and Green recommenced their attack.

* * *

><p>Cynthia sat in a dark corner, watching the two fight the pseudodeity. Hunishi had gotten a lot better, and it had started to copy Red and Green's moves (namely the addition of finesse, as opposed to flailing around).<p>

Cynthia would have joined them, but her leg would only drag them down.

* * *

><p>Iris almost cursed. Despite the fact that the duo were fighting the creature all over the place, her Haxorus couldn't get a clear, damaging shot.<p>

* * *

><p>Crystal tiptoed into the room, followed by Gold. "Gold, you wait here. I'm going to help our seniors."<p>

Gold grabbed her shoulder. "I just found out that I… I'm with you. Are you crazy? You could get killed, and I…"

Crystal kissed him, making Gold shut up in shock. "Hey, I know. But if Hunishi isn't taken down, we all die. Take care of the others, Gold. You're not prepared to fight this thing."

Crystal rushed in the room, and Green and Red gaped at her, almost allowing Hunishi to take their heads off. Green stopped her. "What are you doing?"

Crystal dodged a swing and landed a powerful kick on the beast's chest. "Helping, moron! I'm just as good as you two."

Red nodded, breathing heavily. With Hunishi constantly getting better and Red and Green tiring, Red was glad for all the help they could get. "Aim for those colored spots. They seem to be the centers of its power. I've tried to get the pentagon on its head, but…" Hunishi's tail whipped out and nearly cut Red's leg off. It merely gave him a gash instead.

Crystal nodded, and years of training with Pokéballs came into her mind. Hunishi was just another Pokémon to be captured.

Hunishi swung its tail. Crys dodged, only to realize that the blow was actually a feint. Crys swore loudly as the tail corrected its aim, heading towards her arm.

Green yanked her out of the way, just in time. "Crystal! If you're going to help, react faster! This isn't a Pokémon to be caught; it's a menace!"

Crystal shrugged his arm off. "Okay, I get it! It's too smart to do anything normally!"

* * *

><p>Iris turned to her team. <em>"Ready, guys?" <em>she whispered.

Her three Pokémon nodded. Iris smiled. "Alright, go!"

The timing was just right. Fraxure and Druddigon thrust Haxorus up into the air. "Haxorus, Slash!"

The Haxorus aimed its horns at just the right angle, slicing through the pentagon on Hunishi's forehead. Hunishi screamed, clutching its face in pain. "Why… does… pain? Pain… bad…"

Red looked at Iris in amazement, then grinned. "Good job, Iris!"

Iris winked and saluted. "All in a day's work! Kill it!"

Red, Green, and Crys jumped forward with newfound energy. Red attacked its legs, Green its arms, and Crystal kept its tail occupied. The creature growled and moved its tail in a deadly arc, poison-symbol flashing with the fire-symbol. Acid flew everywhere, and the three heroes jumped back to avoid it. Hunishi shook its head. "No… will not do that again. If flesh is eaten by… acid, it will not be eaten by me."

The acid fizzled out, and the opportunity was gone. Hunishi took another step forwards and shot blue lightning at Crys. Crys was blown back into a wall, but recovered quickly. "Ow! That's just mean!" Hunishi grunted. "Silence… will fall… on humankind. I will silence…them all."

Red executed a perfect jumping spinning back kick right in the electric-type spot on its human-like knee. Hunishi stumbled backwards and struck the champion in the face. Red fell, rolling as he did so. He was just in time to avoid a stomp from the Dialgan leg. Hunishi blasted the air with icy cold winds, and part of the floor became ice. Red slid several feet, and Green jumped to avoid his feet from being knocked out from underneath.

Crystal ran to the side, and Hunishi's tail swung in a whip-like fashion. Crys ducked, and the tail carved out a large gash in the wall behind her. She turned and ran towards the wall, bouncing off it and heading towards the beast's face.

To her surprise, Hunishi leaned back and then snapped forwards as she rushed past, biting her waist.

Red started forward. "Crys!"

The Hunter Pokémon bit down, hard. Crystal screamed in pain. One more bite, and Crys fell down, twitching as blood drenched her side. Hunishi seemed mildly disappointed. "Bone… does not taste good." It had bitten into a large chunk of her pelvis, and was now spitting out the small bit of bone in its mouth. "Flesh… tastes good, but bone does not. Must… learn where bones are to avoid them."

Green rushed forwards, picked Crys up, and deposited her by Cynthia, who held an emergency kit that she had found. "Cynthia, take care of her! We still need to fight!" He turned back to see Red go flying across the room. Red slowly picked himself up; the fight was not going well.

* * *

><p>Nil backed up from his new project and smiled. It had all gone as he had planned.<p>

Giratina and Palkia were not happy that their trainers had abandoned them, and they were more than willing to help. It had taken maybe an hour, but once they were done, Nil was confident that he could pull it off.

Nil's eyes shifted from Green's to Red's. He grinned.

Giratina cried, Palkia screamed, and Dialga roared.

For once, the creation trio would work together to defeat a common enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! This was so filled with action… but I think I did a good job.<strong>

**Sorry for all those fans of Roxanne's… I had to kill someone… I'm sorry I did it…**

**For those unaware, most twins exhibit a language that they create together from birth called 'twinspeak' or just simply 'twin.'**

**Blue chose Green. Oldrivalshipping is not a shipping I agree with, but this is the shipping I'm going to use for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reality: Friendship

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Reality- Friendship<span>

Red yelled in pain. As hard as he had tried, he just didn't dodge Hunishi's attack. The Palkian claws ripped down his chest, leaving four bloody marks of mass destruction.

Green grimaced. This was not going well at all. Hunishi was relentless and seemed to never tire or falter, except for the one time Iris was able to strike the pentagon on its forehead. Another chance had never come. Hunishi never fell for the same tricks twice.

Red fell to the floor, utterly spent. Hunishi screeched in triumph and made its way towards him, intending to eat him. It stopped as the doors to its right flung open. "One of my… so-called creators? The one with clear eyes… has red eyes now."

Nil grinned. "Hello, beastie. How about a battle with the strongest of the three siblings who made you?"

Green was suspicious. "You… helped them make this?"

Nil laughed. "They were my family, Green. You and Blue did something similar in the Sevii Islands, if I've read you correctly."

Hunishi took a step towards Nil. "Less talk… more eat…"

Iris suddenly shouted. "Now!"

Her Haxorus was flying in the air again towards the distracted pseudodeity. Hunishi's pentagon glowed, and energy flooded outwards from it, enveloping the Axe Jaw Pokémon. Haxorus screamed in pain.

The flood of energy stopped, and Nil paused, open-mouthed. "The eighteenth type."

Hunishi grinned its bloody grin. "Power. It's… mine? It's wonderful! I can fill my belly with this!"

Haxorus was lying on the ground. Her entire front had been charred to a crisp. She had fainted.

Hunishi turned to Green and blasted him with the eighteenth type. Green was knocked over like a rickety Jenga tower. Hunishi roared. "I… WILL EAT!"

Nil jumped in front of the fallen Pokédex holders. "Not so fast."

Hunishi readied another blast of the unknown element, but Nil was quick. Using Crys' reflexes, he evaded the strange teal light and whipped out three Pokéballs, tossing them out. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina came into the arena.

* * *

><p>Blue walked in and automatically noticed Gold standing next to Cynthia, who was bandaging up an injured Crystal. The second thing she noticed was Red lying on the ground with bloody marks across his chest. Then she noticed Green.<p>

Her… love was lying on the ground, burnt all over.

She ran forwards, and so did Norman, and together they pulled Green back. Yellow managed to retrieve Red with the help of Candice and Flannery.

* * *

><p>Iris walked up to Nil. "Hey. You can't control three Pokémon at once. You've tried triple battles before, and you absolutely sucked at it."<p>

Hunishi growled as it assessed the creation trio. "They gave me… limbs? And a… face…"

Wallace stepped forwards as well. "You need three trainers, right? Accept me."

Nil nodded. "Iris, take Giratina. Wallace, take Palkia. Make them use Probability Phase and Spacial Rend when I say 'now.'"

Hunishi took a step forwards. "It doesn't… matter. I WILL CRUSH ALL IN MY PATH! DIE, HUMANS!"

It leaped forwards with great speed. Nil jumped back. _I can't do it when it's this close._ "Dialga, Draco Meteor!"

Iris and Wallace both yelled out, "Draco Meteor!" too.

Hunishi was pushed back to the wall as three sets of meteors barraged it. "Rocks… annoying. Maybe… crush meat?" It lifted the meteors with its spatial power.

Nil's eyes flashed the golden-silver of Platina's eyes. Hers was an ability to use anything she had just learned to defeat an opponent. "Now! Roar of Time!"

"Spacial Rend!"

"Probability Phase!"

The three dimensional moves tore through the fabric of reality as they moved their way to Hunishi, who shot its full power at the three moves, trying to stop it in any way possible.

The power met in the middle of the combatants, filling it with energy beyond all. However, Nil had one last trick up his sleeve. His eyes turned red. "Alright! Final move! REALITY… SMASH!"

The five dimensions that the Signature Moves of the creation trio controlled warped into a cohesive whole. The power of reality burst through the unknown element, for as powerful as the eighteenth type was, the five dimensions that directed reality were much stronger.

Hunishi was blasted off the ground. It groaned and shuddered, then got back on its feet. Nil was very surprised. "What?"

Hunishi smiled. "You think… to defeat me by destroying my entire… existence? Ha! I am the mix of many Pokémon, including these! I will not be… defeated by them! I have their power, too!" So saying, Hunishi released a Reality Smash.

Dialga grabbed Giratina and warped out of the way, and Palkia teleported. The three humans acting as their trainers jumped away right as the power hit the spot where they all had been.

For an entire ten-foot radius, reality crumbled. The ceiling, walls, floor, and machines were eaten away.

Dialga reappeared with Giratina, and Palkia jumped back into the fray as well. Iris was looking at Nil. "How do we defeat _that?_"

Nil was at a loss. "I… don't know."

Wallace gasped. "Wait… that's Sapphire!"

"HUH?" Indeed, Sapphire was walking forwards, holding two Pokéballs.

Emerald and Diamond checked their belts and noticed that those Pokéballs were theirs.

Nil grinned, reading her face. "The 'reverser,' huh? An ability to turn any situation to one's advantage. Iris, Wallace, it's time to do it again."

Sapphire tossed out the two Pokémon. Regigigas and Sudowoodo came out. Blue looked at her. "Have you gone insane?"

Hunishi looked almost bored. "More? At this rate, I'll never eat."

Iris, Nil, and Wallace stepped behind the creation trio once more.

Sapphire smiled. "Giga, Crush Grip!"

Regigigas seemed slow, but it tackled Hunishi, holding the Hunter Pokémon upright. Hunishi didn't seem happy. "Let… me… GO!" It weaved left and right, but Regigigas with all of its strength managed to hold on, despite the tail that cut it and the wings that buffeted it.

Wallace stepped forwards, waving his hand like he did in contests. "Palkia, Spacial Rend!"

Iris leaned forwards, holding her arms wide out. "Giratina, Probability Phase!"

Nil held his hand high above his head. "Dialga, Roar of Time!"

They all stepped forwards together and yelled at the same time, "Reality… Smash!"

The power flowed forwards, hitting Hunishi, damaging it, but not stopping it entirely.

Sapphire stepped towards Sudowoodo. "Sudowoodo, Mimic!"

Ruby gaped. Sapph's plan was so simple, and yet so… beautiful.

Emerald's Sudowoodo stepped forwards and Mimicked Reality Smash… at exactly the same time the creation trio were using it.

Time, Space, and Probability were torn apart as the two concurrent moves met. Sudowoodo's move seemed to defy explanation, though it was clear that it made sense.

When Entei had used flames that no other Pokémon could create during the Man of Ice incident, Whitney's Smeargle could still copy it with Sketch, despite the move being powerful enough to wipe out whole armies.

Mimic was a move that copied another move after it had been used. Since Reality Smash was being used for more than one instant, Sudowoodo could copy it and use it.

The double Smash was more than even Hunishi's advanced abilities could take. Held still by Regigigas and struck by _two_ Reality Smashes, it screamed in frustration as it felt its body slowly dissolve. "I AM HUNISHI! I AM… ULTIMATE! MY HUNGER MUST BE SATISFIED! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY LESSER CREATURES!"

Nil laughed. "Then be defeated by greater creatures, for our intelligence has beaten your power."

The eighteenth element shot forwards, but like all other move types, it too was subject to the five dimensions. Electricity, fire, water, grass, poisons, rocks, steel, and ice erupted out of the pseudodeity. These were elemental types that could be sent out as an energy or remote attack.

Hunishi gasped as each one of its elemental powers started to leave it. "NO! The… hunger… I want… more…"

The Eighteenth Element left it, removing the pentagon on its forehead. It was followed by the Flying and Bug types. The triangles on its wings and then the wings themselves shriveled and vaporized. They were followed by Steel, Dragon, and Ghost. Its Palkian, Dialgan, and Giratinic parts started to fall apart, and its skin grew softer. Ground, Rock, and Ice were next, wiping its limbs clean of various spots that represented these elements. Psychic and Poison left next, and the spots on its left shoulder and tail were stripped like a tattoo being carved out. The great strength of the Fighting type went, and its muscles started to disintegrate. Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Normal were some of the last to leave. There was only one spot left.

This was the three-point star on its chest, right over its heart.

Iris looked at it and turned to Nil. "Why is it holding onto that one most?"

Nil's face was serious. "That's the Dark type. Without that element feeding it hunger, it would have no reason for continuing to exist. Indeed, there it goes now."

The Dark type faded with a small echo, as if bidding farewell. With nothing to hold Hunishi in existence any longer, the Hunter Pokémon faded in a bright light.

* * *

><p>Blue sat in the hospital, staring down at a prone Green. "Green, you big dummy…"<p>

Red came in holding hands with Yellow. The large cuts in his chest had been healed, but they left several large, permanent scars. "Any change?"

Green looked much better after a week in Intensive Care, but the burns caused by the mysterious eighteenth element still covered his body. Green glared at Blue. "Why… are they… here?"

Blue frowned. "They care about you, Green… almost as much as I do."

Green looked irked. "If you weren't… constantly moaning, I could get some sleep, noisy woman."

Blue's temper rose. "Are you saying… that what you did… the feelings I showed… meant… nothing?"

Green twitched slightly. "I didn't say that. I wasn't… even thinking it."

Blue pointed at him. "Then… what did that kiss mean?"

Green blinked. How did the conversation go this way? "I thought I was… going to die, and I wanted to show you how I felt before then. I don't think… that the kiss was that important. It was the feelings that mattered."

Blue fumed. "Wasn't that important? It was only my first kiss, Green Oak!"

Red pulled on Yellow's hand firmly and left the room. He was going to leave Blue in an awkward situation like she had done with him so many times before.

* * *

><p>Gold was holding Crys' hand. The doctors had mostly managed to repair the broken bones in her hip, but it would still be a while until she could walk again. He sighed. "Well, we won…"<p>

Crys smiled. "Of course we did. What did you expect?"

Gold still looked unhappy. "Does it… hurt?"

Crystal shook her head. "No. Those doctors juiced me up on enough anesthetics that I hardly feel anything."

Gold stayed depressed. "I'm just glad you're alright. Roxanne didn't make it. She didn't even have a chance."

Crys patted his hand. "Gold… just wait and I'll be out of here in no time at all. Maybe then… we can do something about the 'extra breeding' you talked about in the restaurant."

Gold's hormones started acting up, but he pushed them down. "Crys, please don't talk about that right now."

"Okay, Gold."

* * *

><p>Sapphire checked in on Tate and Liza. "Hey, you two. You guys alright?"<p>

Liza nodded seriously. "There's no pain, even. Those doctors are good at what they do."

Tate smirked slightly. "It's almost funny. I get bit on the arm-"

Liza finished his sentence. "-and I feel the pain."

Tate stopped smiling. "So, where's Ruby?"

Sapphire shrugged. "He said he was going to talk to Nil."

* * *

><p>Ruby grabbed Nil's shoulder. "Can we talk?"<p>

Nil looked up from his book. "About… oh. Sure."

Ruby crossed his arms. "You're an excellent trainer. These normal doctors and their Pokémon can't repair some of the permanent damage, but I think _you_ could."

Nil sighed. "I promised Cynthia that I would heal her leg, but I only did so because the Hall of Origin event was my fault. It takes lots of energy to heal, especially something like a permanent deformity or cancer. I can't do it willy-nilly, or my Pokémon might die."

Ruby wasn't finished. "Okay, but how about Roxanne? During the battle between Archie, Maxie, Sapph, and me, Celebi brought back several people from the dead using the power of time. You could do the same with Dialga."

Nil gave him a scathing look. "Ruby! I… am not… a god! I cannot do what you're asking of me! The dead stay dead! If Celebi deemed it okay to alter the course of events to revive a few people, that's her problem, and she'll get in trouble with Arceus for it! _The dead… stay… dead._"

Ruby nodded. "Alright. I just needed to hear it from your lips."

Nil calmed his urge to hit his senior. "Ruby… thank Sapphire for me. Without her help, we wouldn't have won."

* * *

><p>Diamond had finally found it: the perfect friend.<p>

He and Emerald were gorging themselves on hospital food. Pearl shook his head. "No. There's absolutely no way that you two are eating that cardboard."

Topaz laughed. "Cardboard! Cardboard!"

Silver sighed. "I guess… you're stuck with me now, kid."

Iris walked into the room with Blue and Opal. "Silver… it's time to send Topaz and Opal home to whatever dimension they are from."

Silver was shocked. He didn't say anything as Topaz left the room.

Opal and Topaz were going home to whatever alternate future Giratina had sucked them out of. Iris would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Red, Sapphire, and Platinum were sitting in a group talking strategy and badges. "By far, though, Norman was the strongest Gym leader I've ever fought."<p>

Platinum was taking notes. "Isn't the normal type one of the weaker types?"

Red laughed. "You should see what Green does with Porygon2."

Yellow walked over with a bag of circus peanuts and started devouring them. Red looked at her funny. "Yellow… I thought you hated circus peanuts."

Yellow nodded. "I… do! It's just… I can't… resist."

Platinum looked at Yellow's growing belly. "She is going to have a baby?"

Yellow nodded, still eating the soft candy. "Yeah. It should be in about… four months? Four months, I think. Huh… why does this have to take so _long?_"

Red grabbed her arm. "Yellow… if you keep eating those, you're going to be sick…"

Yellow's eyes bulged, and she spoke in a whisper. "Let go, Red."

Red let go immediately. He had never known Yellow to be so frightening.

* * *

><p>Nil was on Dialga's back. Sapphire frowned. "Where is he going?"<p>

Ruby shook his head. "He said he's got unfinished business."

* * *

><p>Nil smiled as he beheld the time vortex: the pure, undiluted flow of time. This was not the 'time' that the human perception made it out to be. This was the whole of time, and one was all, and all was one in the stream.<p>

Dialga looked over his shoulder at his friend and growled softly. Nil nodded. "Yeah. This is a perfect place."

Dialga roared and ducked into a temporal hole, ready to go back to the world where time moved forwards.

* * *

><p>Rob and Vic had just gotten out of their base. Hunishi's cry could be heard in the background. Rob turned to his elder sister. "What do we do now?"<p>

Vic frowned. "Well… I've always wanted to blow up a city."

Rob gasped. "Why would you want to do that?"

Vic patted his shoulder. "Hey! I don't want to kill anyone; I just want to see a large city fold in on itself."

Rob scratched his chin, trying to find something morally wrong with what she just said. "What about the peoples' homes? Where would they live?"

Victoria smiled. "Wait… how about we just target something like the Old Chateau?"

Rob grabbed her. "Vic… what I'm trying to say is that we just unleashed death on all humans. We don't have time to go destroy buildings."

A voice spoke behind them. "Pretty soon, you'll have all the time in the world."

They turned and gasped. Nil was standing there on his Dialga, his full might showing through his eyes. Vic took a step back. "How did you do that?"

Nil jumped down. "I'm a time-traveler. Dialga helps me. I'm from about a week in the future."

Rob shook his head. "No. Hunishi would've destroyed you all!"

Nil laughed. "You left behind Giratina and Palkia. They were very helpful."

Vic reached down and stopped. Her Pokéball was missing. "So… why are you here?"

Nil's eyes turned violet, the same color as his sister's. "To pass judgment. Your gambit with Hunishi failed, and several others paid the price."

Vic blanched. "What are you going to do?"

Nil turned to Dialga. "Dialga? Take them."

A blinding light flashed, and the three siblings were gone.

* * *

><p>Victoria opened her eyes and looked around. "What is this place?"<p>

Nil smiled. "This is the temporal vortex, or time stream."

Rob twitched. The chaotic mess that was this place was making his orderly mind go wild. "Why… are we here?"

Nil gestured around. "Rob, Vic… as much as I hate to do this, there's no other way. Welcome to your new prison."

Rob quaked. "No! No! I refuse! I cannot stand this place! Anywhere but here!"

Nil sighed. "At least… you'll have a long time to think about what you've done. Any being that stays here cannot die."

He pushed them off Dialga's back. Victoria was… smiling. "Nil… I'll take care of Rob."

Nil nodded. "Do that, Vic. I'll be back in a couple hundred years or so."

* * *

><p>Nil was looking very depressed, and Iris didn't know what to do. Nil was so logical all the time that when he showed true emotion, Iris could not begin to fathom its cause. "Nil… are you alright? What's wrong?"<p>

Nil didn't answer, and Iris sat down next to him, putting an arm around the perceptionist.

Nil looked grateful and started to run his fingers through her large purple hair. "I will be fine… Iris… I have a question to ask you."

Iris looked into those clear, mysterious eyes, the eyes she loved to get lost in. "What is it, Nil?"

"Why… did you choose me? At the time, I was diseased, and you're the only girl I can't read. Why… are you with me?"

Iris stiffened slightly, then relaxed. "Nil… do you think I care if you were rotting, or if you can read other girls' minds, but not mine? You think that everything is a puzzle meant to be solved as quickly and perfectly as possible… but it's not true. I love you for who you are, for what you are. Your eyes, your powers, your mind, your voice, even… I don't care if the world ends, so long as I'm with you."

Nil smiled. "…I understand. And you know what?"

Iris looked full into those sparkling eyes as Nil whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Those with injuries were released a week later.<p>

Green ran a finger down a scar that wouldn't heal, one that was caused by Hunishi's venomous tail running down his face. He had managed to prevent Blue from killing him somehow, but she wouldn't talk to him. He sighed. _Great. It turns out I _am_ in love with the annoying woman, after all. Why couldn't the world be simple?_

They were at his house, and Nil was sitting in _Green's_ chair. "Nil, what are you doing in my chair?"

Nil lazily glanced up. "Your chair? It's mine now…"

Yellow stood up. She had snuck around to the side of the chair. Nil looked her in the face and screamed. "AAAAAAAAGH! It's even worse! It just keeps getting worse as time goes on!"

Iris walked over and pulled her poor boyfriend onto a couch. "There, there. It's only going to be four more months, and then birth."

Green sat down as Blue walked into the room. She glanced at him, and then ran into the kitchen and started cooking. Green was confused. "What is she doing?"

Nil smirked, avoiding Yellow's face. "She feels that she misunderstood you, somehow. She hopes to make it up to you in the form of material love, namely cooking."

Red smiled. "She's a great cook, Green."

Yellow called to the kitchen. "Blue? I think the baby wants tacos today!"

Red chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever understand those cravings…"

Gold walked in holding hands with a blushing Crystal. "Hey, guys! It's been a while!"

Behind them were Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platina. Green's mouth fell open at the amount of people who were now in his house. "Why are you guys here?"

Gold smiled. "We've never had a Pokédex holders' reunion with our Sinnoh juniors before! I thought it'd be fun to have everyone over!"

Platinum bowed to each of her seniors. "I do not think we have been formally introduced. I am Platinum Berlitz."

Crystal's blushing went down. "She's excellent! I think that after this reunion, I'll take her on as an assistant."

Platinum smiled. "It would be most interesting to be the assistant of the one who caught nearly all of the Pokémon in Kanto and Johto."

Sapph grinned. "Mind if I come with you as you go through these regions? We can get the badges together!"

Ruby sighed. "I'll come with, too."

Blue took a moment to look in on everyone. "Where's… Silver?"

There was an awkward silence. Gold told her. "He said he doesn't see a reason for the reunions anymore. He said he was going on a journey."

Blue frowned sadly. "I had hoped… that he would stay my… brother, at least."

She stepped back into the kitchen, and Ruby headed towards there as well. "I'll help her out. I'm a fairly good chef."

Emerald pulled out Twister. "How about this, everyone?"

Crystal groaned. "Emerald, you can't play unless you take your extendable arms and platform shoes off."

Emerald nodded. "Okay. I'll just not play. I'll be spinner!"

Yellow grabbed the spinner. "I'm not playing this either, and I have a good reason. _I _am going to be spinner."

Yellow, Green, and Emerald sat out as the other six got ready. Pearl frowned. "Where's Dia?"

Platinum smiled gently. "He's in the kitchen. Where else?"

* * *

><p>Gold grunted. Stretching over him were Pearl, Red, Sapphire, and Platinum. Their arms were in very bad places, places that would make him fall over if he gave in even a little bit.<p>

Emerald smiled. Yellow had been manipulating the color and limb choices, but it was hard to tell when you were playing on the mat.

"_Why exactly are you doing that?"_ Green whispered.

Yellow waved her hand. _"It's not as interesting if you don't do this. Blue showed me how to hide the fact that you're changing things, and I've been having fun ever since."_

Green nearly burst out laughing, but he kept a stoic face. Even though he called Blue 'annoying' or 'noisy' or 'pesky,' her antics really did amuse him sometimes.

Yellow smiled as she stopped it on the color of her choice. "Right hand green."

Gold sighed as some of the pressure was released. He was all spread out now, but he could take it.

Crystal frowned. She had been stuck on the side of Gold opposite of green, her left hand placed on yellow beneath him.

She now had two options:

1. She could try to go underneath him and lose as her elbows touched the floor, or

2. She could go over him, using his strength to support her.

She chose the latter.

Gold froze. Crystal's chest was pushing into his back.

_It's Super Effective!_ Gold fainted, and with everyone being supported in some way by him, everyone fell over.

Emerald tilted his head. One day, he was going to figure out why boy-girl relations were so weird.

Yellow was laughing. "Good one, Crystal!"

Nil roared with laughter at Crys' gambit.

Even Green was smiling.

Platina was grinning as she looked at Crys. "This experience was _very_ informative." Crystal turned red.

Red rubbed his head sheepishly. "Maybe it's not a bright idea to use someone else for support."

Blue walked out. "As per request, tacos are done!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. The sixth chapter is done! Next chapter is the last chapter, but don't think I'm done yet! I'm thinking of doing several series of oneshots (combined in a single story for convenience) involving Nil and the rest. Ideas would be very useful, so feel free to mention anything you'd like to see.<strong>

**I do not own Jenga, Twister, or Pokémon.**

**This has to be the longest chapter I've ever done (thirteen pages on Microsoft Word).**


	7. Epilogue

A**aaaaaaah. It's done… the epilogue. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Epilogue<span>

Professor Oak knocked on the door to Nil's new house. Nil opened it up, still tired. "What? What the heck do you want?"

Professor Oak frowned. "What… you can't tell?"

Nil looked up. "Oh. You know that… with my powers, _not _making eye contact is a sign of respect, right? I'm respecting your ability to withhold information."

Professor Oak nodded, understanding. "I see. Well, I'm here for the Pokédexes."

Nil scratched his head. "What?"

Professor Oak's brow furrowed. "The Pokédexes that your siblings took."

Nil started, and laughed. "Well… I really didn't think of them."

Professor Oak became somewhat suspicious. "What happened to them?"

Nil back up and held his hands in an appeasing gesture. "Well… let me put it this way. They're… everywhere at every point in time."

The professor didn't like the sound of that. "What does that mean?"

Nil paused. "Um… they're lost in time and space?"

The professor waited. Nil thought about it. "They've been consumed by the temporal vortex? They went swish-swish in a place of no return?... Suffice to say, you're not getting them back."

The professor sighed. "I thought so. I should start making new ones."

Nil grabbed the professor's arm. "Don't make any more silver ones. This group of Pokédexes is finished. My brother and sister were the last ones to get these. No one else should bear them."

* * *

><p>Cynthia marveled at her leg.<p>

For four months, the leg had been twisted and unresponsive. Then… Nil had whipped out his Blissey, saying only, "She's the healer of my group."

Blissey healed pretty well. Cynthia's leg had been restored to perfection.

Cynthia walked down the beach, sighing. If only she could do this all the time: go to a resort, have some fun, research something interesting. Oh well. The short time she was here would have to do. She opened the door of her villa, a small cabin-like structure high off of the ground. Looking at her closet, she flinched. _Dang it. I bought too many swimsuits._

There was a knock on the door. Cynthia turned. "Hello? Come in."

It was the mail-boy. "I have a letter for… Ms. Cynthia?"

"That's me." She took the letter and opened it while the boy left.

_Dear Cynthia,_

_How's it going? It's been about three weeks since we've last seen each other at the Nil family lab. I'm not sure if this letter will actually reach you, but I've been assured that it will._

_I've managed to get a whole bunch of news from everyone._

_Candice has gone back to Snowpoint, and said that she plans to tear down the silver Pokédex holders' house. Nil said that it's fine. He doesn't seem to want to remember his past, something Platinum told me about. Your adventure with their diaries was very interesting, and explained a lot._

_For some reason, Diamond had a nervous breakdown when they got home. According to Nil, it has something to do with Platina. I don't know what he means, but for some reason, I think Blue does._

_Speaking of Blue, she and Green are actually living together! It might not seem like a big thing to you, but if you were around them 24/7… The result? Green is more sarcastic and petulant than usual, and Blue acts very oddly everywhere._

_Gold and Crystal went back to Johto. They said that they were going to take a nice, long vacation, like you're doing. They rejected all offers of coming with, not that I would want to. They were giving each other the kind of looks that I reserve for Yellow._

_Yellow is coming along fine with her pregnancy. It's going very well, so long as I get anything she wants. The problem is that she has gotten a hunger for some strange exotic foods that I actually have to look up to get. When all the foods sound something like 'schmorgalpaz,' it's hard to get the right thing. _

_Silver has officially gone rogue. By that, I mean he's a full-time wandering trainer, crushing all in his path. I heard that the Gym leaders were blown away by his power, and I look forward to competing with him at the next Pokémon League Tournament._

_Ruby and Sapphire went to Hoenn to start fixing everything up. With Roxanne dead, Sapphire is thinking of taking the Rustboro City Gym leader slot, and Ruby won't be outranked, so he's applying for his dad's seat. I don't know why Ruby of all people would want to take a position that's obviously going to result in a whole bunch of battles, but… ah, well. I fully expect Norman to hang on for a while yet._

_Emerald has gone to Sinnoh. He says that he wants to try out the Battle Frontier there. Maybe, if you have time, you could meet him there._

_Professor Oak is making a few new Pokédexes, which he says is going to be for the faraway region that you so enjoy. I'm not sure who they're for, but… the amount of juniors is going to kill me. If three are made, then that means… thirteen juniors, including Nil. Nil's siblings don't really count._

_Wallace, one of the champions of Hoenn and official trainer of Palkia, married the Gym leader Winona two days ago. It was surprisingly quick for a lot of people, but they had been planning it secretly for a long time._

_A boy named Wally in Hoenn has been making almost as big a deal as Silver has in Johto. He defeats every trainer he comes across, but also makes a fairly good sum being a security guard. According to Ruby, Wally was once a Pokédex holder. Not like it matters. The Pokédex is helpful, but it doesn't _make_ us strong. That strength comes from within._

_Nil managed to get his own house, and Iris is living with him. It apparently started a big argument between the two, but Nil's perceptive talents don't work on her, so he doesn't know what would convince her. Iris won and is now staying there. Nil doesn't actually mind, now that I think of it. I guess he was just arguing to argue, but Iris isn't actually cute when she's angry. (What kind of girl _is? _Oh, no! She's cute! Run!) Sometimes, I wonder what I would see in Nil's mind if I had his power._

_There's a report of an organization in your vacation area. They have strange clothes and a stranger creed. I just thought you'd want to know._

_The Pokémon League has thought of an idea: get all of the champions in one place and watch them battle. It's similar to their other idea of getting the Kanto and Johto Gym leaders to fight at the last Indigo League Tournament. It should be held in about five months. Interested?_

_Sincerely,_

_Champion Red_

Cynthia smiled as she read the letter. Each of these young people were going their own way. And she would _definitely_ be there for the fight between champions.

* * *

><p>"Again!"<p>

Giratina charged her power, then released the carefully controlled Probability Phase, turning a rock into solid gold.

Giratina had been practicing this move for quite a while. The fact that her trainer was now Iris helped. Victoria had been very good about some things, but antimatter wasn't actually meant to be as chaotic or destructive as it was made out to be. Antimatter _did_ have an order, a method to the madness.

Probability, on the other hand, was very chaotic and hard to control. Perhaps that was why Giratina did better once her trainer was one that actually cared about results.

"Again!"

Giratina reared back and launched the move. The gold turned into steel.

Blue, who was watching nearby, looked somewhat upset. "You… just… changed a perfectly good chunk of gold into… steel."

Iris nodded. "Yeah, so what? Gold's pretty, but it's not very useful."

Blue giggled. "Nil has been corrupting you."

Iris smiled. "I know. I'm so happy!"

Giratina inwardly sighed. Iris was good at concentration, but… she was fairly emotional, especially towards her brother's trainer, Nil.

Nil walked down the hill. "How's it going?"

In answer, Giratina turned the steel into a gigantic flower.

Nil nodded, switching to Yellow's ability. "Is that what you meant to do?"

_Of course, brother's-trainer-Nil._

"Just 'Nil' would work… girlfriend's-Pokémon-Giratina."

Giratina was amused. _Touché._

Iris skipped happily. "Nil! We were just practicing! We're getting loads better!"

Blue came towards him, hopefully. "May I use that move from time to time?"

Nil decided to give her a chance. Without turning to look at her, he asked, "For what?"

"Oh… just a few… things."

Nil turned around, looking her right in the eye. "Let me see. No."

Blue tried to coerce him. "Oh, come on! You know you'd enjoy watching it! It'd be fun!"

Nil laughed. "The one who would agree to help you outright would be my sister… still…" He thought about it. "I am not very rigid… so long as I can keep an eye on you, and you don't go overboard…" He smirked. "We'll see."

Blue nearly fell over trying to hold in her excitement. Probability Phase could do nearly anything. She just wanted to change a few things _sometimes_, to have fun. "Let's see… I could put cameras everywhere. Bugs. Then, with a few little changes… Luvdisc and chocolate would be everywhere… Valentine's Day every day."

Nil raised an eyebrow. "Do you really get a kick out of putting people into couples?"

Blue smiled an evil smile. "How do you think Red and Yellow got together? Ruby and Sapph? Gold and Crys?"

Nil nodded in acquiescence. "I see. I only did Dia and Platina."

Blue grinned. "You didn't do it well enough. Diamond had a nervous breakdown."

Iris put Giratina back into Vic's old Pokéball. It was useful to need only one Pokéball for everything. "You two are crazy. Giratina's not going to help you."

Nil sighed. "None of the abilities I've acquired work on her. Not even Ruby's 'deceiver.'"

Iris crossed her arms. "Can't hide anything from me!"

Blue seemed thoughtful. "Most abilities don't work on people, only Pokémon."

Nil laughed. "Except for my entire family's powers."

Iris grabbed Nil. "Nil… what happened to your siblings?"

Everything froze. Nil twitched slightly. "Iris… if you love me, never ask that question again."

Iris seemed nervous. "Alright. I'm sorry, I won't."

Nil sighed. "It's enough to say that they can't do anything more."

* * *

><p>Mewtwo flew through the air by psychic power.<p>

Ever since he had found Mew, the two had formed a brother/sister relationship. He rarely left her alone, but today he felt the need to check on things.

First things first. Blaine seemed alright. Cinnabar Island had erupted, wiping out everything, but Mewtwo's 'brother' had gotten by just fine, hiding in a maze sculpted in a few scattered islands. Mewtwo didn't bother greeting Blaine. Mew was unhappy when he revealed himself to humans, and he didn't have a higher obligation at the moment.

_Next will be Red, and the other one… Yellow. I wonder how they've gotten by. Maybe I can see Green as well._ Blaine, Red, Yellow, and Green were the only trainers Mewtwo had ever trusted.

Turning invisible, he flew down towards a set of houses. Red always mentioned his name and hometown, at least when Mewtwo knew him. Red of Pallet Town. Mewtwo searched around until he found the house of a girl with a white hat. This was the other one of the group…_ What's her name… wasn't it another color? Purple… orange… Blue! Yeah, I think it's Blue…_

Blue didn't interest him though. What got the Genetic Pokémon's attention was the couple behind her. _Ah! There they are. Wait…_

Yellow was in Red's arms, and they were sitting on a couch. Red was touching her belly, and they looked so peaceful, just sitting there. _Hm… they have mated. That is good. Love may be a somewhat alien concept to me, but I can still appreciate it._

Mewtwo felt a tap on his shoulder. _What?_

He was invisible. No one should even know that he was there. Turning around, he saw a human about the age of Red, staring straight at him. The human's eyes were strange. They were rather like a diamond, or a waterfall.

Turning visible, he ducked away from the window. He spoke directly into the human's mind. _How… did you see me?_

Nil chuckled. "I'm the 'perceptionist.' I know when something is trying to deceive my perception."

_You are… strange._

"As are you, Mewtwo."

_You know me?_

"I know _of _you. Red fought with you once, correct?"

_Yes. How do you know him?_

"I am a Pokédex holder. It's hard not to know Red if you have a Pokédex."

_I've never seen a human quite like you before._

"I would be very surprised if anyone's like me. However, I can't really say the same about you."

_I don't understand._

"Well, you have Deoxys, right? And Hunishi…"

_Hu… ni… shi?_

"My siblings went crazy and created a monster, which I and a few others promptly destroyed."

_A lot has happened since I left._

"So it seems."

_Will you… pass Red a message?_

"Of course. Him only?"

_He can tell the others. I must get back to Mew soon. With her cooped up in a small room all day long…_

Nil smiled. "Of course. I had a sister that was very energetic as well."

_All right… tell him this…_

* * *

><p>Red frowned, moving closer to the source of the noise. Speaking? It sounded like it. But only one person. It sounded like…<p>

Nil burst through the door, and then immediately recoiled as he looked at Yellow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Yellow moved out of his line of sight. "Nil? Sorry… maybe you shouldn't just bust in like that."

Nil nodded, holding his head. "I forgot… how do you forget something like that?"

Red helped him up. "What do you need, Nil?"

Nil smiled, eyes closed. "An old friend of yours left a message…"

* * *

><p>Mewtwo looked down on Pallet Town, then turned tail and left silently. Peace had fallen, as it should. Mewtwo's human friends had gotten on with their lives.<p>

Mewtwo smiled as he thought about Mew. _She's going to explode, maybe literally. I'll have to be careful._

The energetic Mew ate too much candy for her own good. Ah well. It's not like it mattered to anyone but him.

Mewtwo flew softly among the clouds, eventually arriving home.

_Mew, I'm- OOF!_

He got tackled by a flying pink bullet. "MEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

_You're home! You're home! You're home! You're home!..._

Mewtwo was amused. _Hello, Mew._

Mew tilted her head, a gesture she made quite often. _Do you have… candy?_

Mewtwo chuckled to himself. _I've got the best. Rare Candy!_

Mew flew in a circle around the room, bouncing off of the walls. _Yaaaaaaaaaay!_

Mewtwo shook his head. How did she survive this long? Even though she showed overwhelming power to many trainers when she was considered a 'phantom,' she never really hurt anyone. _Aw, Mew. What would Arceus say if he saw you? Would he recognize the species he created?_

Mew tilted her head again. _I don't know. Maybe we should go see!_

Mewtwo sat down. _Go all the way to Sinnoh? I would only do that if every other Legendary Pokémon went._

Mew seemed thrilled at the idea. _That's awesome! We should get everyone to do that!_

Mewtwo nodded. _Sure, Mew. Whatever makes you happy._

Mewtwo was content. Mew was on another sugar rush. The humans were in a state of peace and love.

All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy with how this turned out. <strong>

**Now… suggestions!**

**I'm going to be doing a series of oneshots (In this same continuum with Nil) after this, and I need suggestions. I have a few ideas, but only a few. If there's anything you want to see, just put it in your review, and I'll look at it. I'm not guaranteeing anything, though.**


End file.
